Treasure of Fire
by TheDemonicPrissyPrincess
Summary: The elimination of the Pirate King brought about the separation of the greatest pirate clan of the entire Demon Sea and a cost of each individual's superb ability. With the loss of Captain Sapphire's superior intelligence, it is up to the unkind and flat-chested Ruby to reunite the imperfect crew and face the horrible threat that endangers the Demon Sea yet again. AU - Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - "Ignorance is like a delicate fruit; touch it, and the bloom is gone." – Oscar Wilde.

* * *

_Everything around me – devastation and hopelessness. The starvation of one king's beautiful purpose resulted into a total nightmare with us used as pawns on his chessboard._

"_Ruby – Wait!" Sapphire tried to stop me, nonetheless I overlooked his tactics. "There is still time! We can defeat the Pirate King-"_

"_B-But Sapphire, you said we can't…" I raise my hand over the hoary wooden chest that waited patiently to be opened for the past 2,000 years. "We can't…"_

"_Ruby!" Pearl reached the room. "The Pirate King is boarding! We must abandon ship or…" Her loud voice turned into a mere whisper, she must've noticed the chest. "What… What is that doing here? Ruby, I thought you threw that away!"_

"_Pearl… I'm so sorry." I could only make an apology. She was so adamant in getting rid of it, so did everyone else however it was the only way. I knew that it was the only way._

"_We're getting killed out there!" It was Quartz now. "What in HELL are you three doing?" He stopped shouting when he noticed the chest. "Why is that still on board?"_

"_Ruby didn't…" Sapphire started and couldn't finish._

"_We all agreed, didn't we?" Quartz's voice rose. "WE ALL AGREED TO GET RID OF THAT CURSED BOX! WHY THE HELL IS IT STILL DOING HERE, RUBY?" _

"_It is the only thing that can kill the Pirate King!" My shaking hand was still hovering aimlessly._

"_That cursed chest is what he desires! By not getting rid of it, you welcomed our demise!" Quartz went quiet when Pearl's sobs erupted in the room. I heard clothes shuffling and saw him holding Pearl in his arms. I knew that deep down, Quartz truly favored that girl._

"_Ruby." It's Sapphire again. "Don't open that chest."_

"_But you said, it can kill-"_

"_I know what I said!" He's yelling at me again. I hate it when he yells. "But I could be wrong! So please, we can still come up with a plan-"_

"_It's already too late, Sapphire." I didn't realize until now that I was crying. "Onyx is dead. We don't know what happened to Crystal and Garnet. And…" I was choking in my tears. "I killed Di-"_

"_Diamond killed herself! It was on her accord! You did nothing to provoke her death!"_

"_I stole her true love!" The secret was out and I didn't care that Quartz and Pearl heard. "It's because I couldn't contain my overpowering feelings for you… it's because I love you-"_

"_If there is anyone to be blamed for Diamond's death, it's the Pirate King!" I heard Sapphire come closer so I placed my hand firmly on the chest, my thumb resting against the latch. He stopped instantly. _

"_I already told you, Ruby." He sighed like it was a mundane chore. "Diamond knew I didn't love her. She knew that I'm in love with you."_

"_Then, why?" I questioned and Sapphire sighed again after an intense second._

"_During our first encounter with the Pirate King in the cemetery, when he separated us, we all undertook an excruciating torment that continued for days. I saw events before me that I never want to see again." After our ordeal in the cemetery, Sapphire told me he witnessed my death and I told him I saw the same thing except it was he who died in my arms. That was our first time confessing to each other._

"_It was unfair for Diamond." Sapphire paused for a short while. "You and I had each other so did Quartz and Pearl, Crystal and Garnet… Onyx had already died so who was there for Diamond? She had nobody." And yet, for I, there was no excuse for her death except that the fault was mines._

"_Please," He reached his hand out to me. "We can defeat him. You and I, we can do this."_

"_H-How?" I was shaking. My entire body was shaking. "You said-"_

"_I know what I said and I don't care!" Sapphire loudly snapped. "We can defeat the Pirate king without the help of the Treasure of Fire." I look back at him. _

"_We can do it together!" His eyes shivered. _

"_Don't do this alone!" Sapphire was scared. _

"_Please… I want us to be together." I was scared too._

"_No matter how long it takes…" The Pirate King could never be defeated by our weak hands. So, why should I continue to deny the forthcoming defeat when I can change it? "I will find you."_

"_RUBY–" That was all I could remember._

* * *

**When Lord of Nightmares, our mother, sacrificed one strand of hair to make the land, she therefore created existence that would live in her playground. Legend goes; Lord of Nightmares formed two noble Kings from the trimmings of her fingernails to lead her offspring into great promise and fortune. Whilst the brothers coexisted contently within each other's presence, there was a constant unpleasant discussion of which brother reigned above the other. Pride eventually tarnished the Kings' character and war for terrain established across the land their mother had generously given them. Witnessing such tyranny, Lord of Nightmares released a sorrowful tear and when it splashed against the surface of the land, it created a large mass of water and separated the brothers. **

"That still doesn't explain why we can't play in the water!" A young girl sitting in the front of the old storyteller interrupted. The old man in the heavy white beard looked down at the girl. Her hands were at her hips and an irritated expression on her face, she and some of the other children shared the same pout while their parents giggled off to the side. Sighing, the old man shook his head. He reached over and took the young girl's tiny shoulder in his rough paw.

"Do you know why we call these waters, The Demon Sea, young lady?"

"No." She loudly expressed and when the old storyteller opened his mouth to answer, a loud snap from a gun exposed within range. The gathered villagers sprawled at the noise, picking their child to safety only to come to a halt at the sight of two uninvited figures at their cheerful storytelling ceremony. One was of a tall man, wearing a lengthy navy coat with soft silver wave patterns and black pants; he wore no shirt beneath his coat. At his hip, he carried a double edged blade that hung loosely over his coat. His most prominent feature of all was his incredibly good looks and long blonde hair. He was unfailingly the first to be spotted and it was undeniably because of his bewitching attractiveness and luscious physique. But Gourry Gabriev wasn't the one who held the interfering pistol, it was his other half, his better half; the woman whom everybody dreaded. She had on a white short-sleeve blouse with a tan-colored corset vest over, her tight red pants tucked into black knee-high boots. On her head was a red tri-cornered hat with gold trimming to match her gold hoop earrings, and on her body, she held a leather baldric belt worn around her thin waist and shoulder. On this belt, there were two 6-round revolvers and a dagger. Her red long coat was fashioned with the same soft silver patterns like Gourry's but there was a design of a dragon with eyes made of rubies. The dragon represented her reputation as the killer of the infamous Pirate Lord who reigned over the Demon Sea, Pirate Lord Philbrizzo. She is Lina Inverse.

"Humans named it 'The Demon Sea' for when Lord of Nightmares wept," The redhead with slightly curly locks blew the leaking smoke trails from the end of her revolver and smiled sinisterly while the villagers cowered upon her with fear. "The hatred that shielded the brother's hearts released frightening monstrosities that now roam freely in the ocean." Taking several steps to the terrified residents, Lina moved her prepared firearm to the chubby faces of the children. The little ones jumped at the sight of the barrel.

"In result," She pulled back the locking mechanism and chuckled. "Their hatred for one another created terrible consequences of isolation, bleakness, and of course," Her red eyes glinted evilly. "PIRATES LIKE ME."

Abruptly breaking the traumatizing moment, Gourry ran his hands over his troubled and loud grueling stomach. He smiled innocently at the scowling redhead. "I'm hungry!"

"GOURRY, YOU IDIOT!" Lina unleashed her uncontrolled fury at the whining blonde. Unable to contain their true emotions, the parents released their loud laughter, the old storyteller laughing the loudest, while the kids fearfully and unknowingly glanced around. "YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER WITH YOU?"

"But, Lina, I'm hungry-"

"I DON'T CARE!" She slapped the man across the face multiple times. The group of children watched in bewilderment as the tiny woman overpowered her partner easily and strangled him against the dirt, her hands letting no air enter his throat.

"Now, now," The old storyteller walked past the shocked children of the village and took the aggressive redhead off the bleating man. "Beating Gourry-Kun will not turn back time, Lina-Chan." He smiled when Lina gave him a glare for calling her 'that name'.

"There is always the next story time." He told her and Lina rolled her eyes, blowing away her layered bangs.

"Great." Her arms crossed over her chest. "I have to wait another year to scare the next group of clueless, dumb kids."

"Time will go by faster if you and Gourry-Kun proceed with your everlasting engagement, Lina-Chan." An elderly woman sitting on the side giggled and Lina had to restrain herself from shooting the old hag in the forehead.

"W-What engagement?" She snarled instead with a burning blush and an angry fist shaking in the air. Immediately, the adults pointed to the emerald teardrop ornament that dangled loosely around her left wrist and as expected, Lina hid her fist behind her back. "I FOUND THAT BRACELET!"

"Gourry-Kun told us that he given it to you when you agreed to be his wi-"

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN." She had the cheeks of the storyteller smashed tightly together, preventing him from saying another word. While everyone laughed at her embarrassing expense, Gourry got up from the ground, painfully stretching his limbs and checking if Lina had broken anything this time. Fortunately for her, Gourry wasn't listening to one word of the conversation and smiled at her unknowingly as she bashfully blushed.

"Can we eat now?"

"Dammit, Gourry." Lina shoved her revolver to its place on her belt and proceeded to lecture him. "Have you already forgotten why we came here? You are such an Idiot! Dammit, all you think about is food-" That's when Gourry wagged his finger at her nose, complete with his lips pursed outward, stopping her from talking on.

"That's not true!" He shouted. "I also think about you all the time-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Lina shrieked and kicked the idiot man at his ribs, sending him across the camp and straight past the shoreline where the kids were not supposed to play. Her sudden attack sent him well into the deep ends of the ocean, close enough for the villagers to see but deep enough for Gourry to not reach the bottom. Instantly intrigued, the kids rushed to the shoreline, careful to not enter the water. They watched as Gourry's limp body floated to the surface of the water, his face twisted with pain.

"Look!" One of the kids pointed. "In the water!" Swimming in a rapid speed from the far ends of the deep, a large shadow rushed to the unsuspecting man. The children gasped loudly at the sight of long green tentacles slipping out from beneath the water. They tried to get Gourry's attention but when they did, the monster had already grabbed hold of Gourry's body and pulled him into the water.

"Five days of searching and you finally appear just inches away from shore." Unconcerned for her well-being, Lina walked past the kids and bravely entered the water, stopping when it got to her knees. She sighed and put her hands to her hips. "I hope you are worth it."

In a turn of events, the giant monster with green tentacles came out of the water and shot out its mighty multiple arms at Lina. Lina merely allowed the monsters to wrap its tentacles around her body; she had no ounce of distress or fear on her face like the children behind her. Instead, she held a smirk. She stood her ground and the monster had no choice but to come to her. When it came closer and its mouth opened to gobble her up, Lina ripped out of the monsters hold with her dagger and tore into the monster's one eyeball. The green monster released a sharp shriek and shoved Lina away, tossing her into the water. It successfully pulled the sharp weapon out of its eye and only controlled by its twisted appetite, the monster stopped when it spotted the kids. They screamed for their lives when green tentacles reached out for them and while they were out of reach, they all ran back on thick land where their parents stayed. And then, a loud ripping sound.

The monster froze immediately. As it was trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, the deadly point of Gourry's blade struck past the monster's thick hide and sliced it into two individual pieces. Gourry stepped out from inside of the monster, covered slightly in green slime. The kids expressed loudly of his survival with astonishment and watched him walk over to Lina.

"Need help?" He offered her a hand. She angrily splashed him with water before taking it.

"I didn't need any help." As quickly as she took his hand, Lina quickly abandoned it and made her difficult way through the water back to shore.

"You're always saying that but I'm always saving you in the end." Gourry followed with a chuckle. Luckily for him, she didn't hear him. She was taking interest in something else, so she stopped and allowed Gourry to walk past her. The kids ran out of hiding and gathered around the slimy swordsman, expressing loud praise and questions. But before their champion could answer, an identical monster with purple hide shot out from behind its dead cohort. The children, including Gourry, let out a loud yelp at the sudden sight of another monster. Purple tentacles sprang from under the water and to the terrified group; however Lina had already finished chanting her incantation and jumped in between.

"Fireball!" A large ball of scorching flames developed from within her two hands and was thrown at the face of the monster, immediately charring it into a burnt corpse. The kids took this silent moment to look upon the heroes.

"Told you." Lina winked playfully at the flabbergasted swordsman. Gourry released a shy chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't know there was a second one."

"I guess that means," She wrapped her strong arm around Gourry's neck, pulling him down to the side of her face and loudly cheering. "You're paying for food tonight!"

"But, I have no money!"

"DID YOU USE UP YOUR ALLOWANCE AGAIN?" Lina unhanded his neck and shook him at his shoulders now. "YOU DIDN'T USE IT ON SOMETHING STUPID AGAIN, DID YOU?"

"Slug scales are not stupid-"

"SLUGS DON'T HAVE SCALES, YOU IDIOT!" The kids watched with enjoyment as the redhead towered over the blonde again, they were quite incompatible to say the least.

* * *

_Sitting cross-legged on top of a large Jellyfish and eating fruit from a brown sack that he had borrowed from an invading ship, Gourry watched as that ship tragically sunk slowly in front of him. The Majestic Jellyfish was the most aggressive and largest sea monster in all of the North and Gourry was his rider. Found beached at the shoreline of his island home, Gourry took the tiny jellyfish home and raised his new friend until he was big enough to care for his own. Setting him free back to his original home, the Majestic Jellyfish got two times as big as a ship. While keeping the Northern islands safe from predatory pirates, the monster would continually visit Gourry. Together, they stopped the pirates from conquering their home bravely and successfully. It was due to Gourry and the Majestic Jellyfish that the North remained the only sector of the ocean that remained pirate-free and monster-ruled._

_On top of the Majestic Jellyfish, he was surveying the water for any pirate survivors. If he had found any, he was gracious enough to give them a second chance to live on one of the Northern islands or if they had already committed to a life of a pirate, he had no trouble in disposing them to the awaiting mouth of his friend. In a particular day, however, Gourry spotted a broken piece of furniture floating aimlessly within the carnage. He stopped the Majestic Jellyfish for he saw something unusual. There was a girl with red long hair straddling the furniture. Gourry saw blood spilling from her arms and her wrists were strapped together with heavy chain links. It made him frown._

"_How could someone hurt a mermaid?" He asked aloud. The Majestic Jellyfish let out a soft whine and Gourry laughed. _

"_Of course she's a mermaid! Look at her! She's too pretty to be human!" He said simply with a secure nod. Majestic Jellyfish said nothing at his simple logic but reached over with his clear tentacle to eat her._

"_Let's take her." Gourry happily said aloud and this stopped the monster immediately, he let out a noisy protest. _

"_No, no, no." The blonde scolded. "She's not a pirate. She's a mermaid and she's hurt! She needs our help!" He wasn't about to give up, so Majestic Jellyfish quickly admitted defeat and helped Gourry drag the unconscious girl out of the water and onto his head. The horrifying monster learned a long time ago that to avoid a terrorizing headache, he needed to stop arguing with his best friend._

"_Come on, Majestic Jelly!" Gourry smiled with the girl lying next to him. "Let's go home!"_

* * *

_Living alone in a remote island in the center of the Northern Demon Sea, Gourry took care of the young girl. He cleaned her wounds, fed her, and freed her from the chains around her wrists. It was shocking that she had legs but he came up with a solution for that too. He believed that the mermaid wanted to live a human life out of the water and he wasn't about to take her back into the sea if she didn't want too. Eventually, she did start talking to him but she couldn't remember who or how she got there. _

"_It'll come to you!" Gourry smiled. "I lose my memory all the time and I'm not worried, because it always comes to me later on!" The girl just nodded and allowed him to keep caring for her. _

"_Are you a mermaid?" He asked her one night and she blinked several times before answering._

"_I don't… think I am."_

"_I think so!" Gourry immediately told her. Grasping the girl's hands in his, she blushed wildly when he peered deeply at her with seriousness. "Don't worry. I won't send you back to the sea. I will take good care of you… even though I don't know who you are, I'll take good care of you and protect you forever!"_

"_Lina." She suddenly said. Gourry stared at her shy expression in silence. The redheaded girl turned away from his gaze but kept glancing back frequently. "My name… is Lina."_

"_You remembered?"_

"_Just now." She looked down at where their hands were grasping each other. "When you touched my hands… I remembered my name, and it's Lina."_

"_Lina…" Gourry repeated and this made her blush even more. "I like that name! It's my favorite name!"_

"…_Really?" She asked softly. "You… really like my name?"_

"_It's the prettiest name for the prettiest mermaid!" This made the blush on Lina's face glow brighter and out of pure instinct, she punched Gourry in his gut._

* * *

_Majestic Jellyfish was hesitant about Lina at first, but eventually he warmed up to the innocent redhead and viewed her as one of his own. With Gourry, he allowed the timid 'mermaid' to ride on his head and took the two across the North. She loved standing at the very tip of his head and let the soft water splash against her joyous face. She especially loved it when Gourry held her from behind and yelled at his best friend to slow down, while she cheered to go faster. It was wonderful having another friend and it was more wonderful that it was Lina._

"_Gourry." Lina and Gourry were sitting next to each other on a blanket at the shoreline, watching the sun set before them. "Don't you remember anything? Like… your parents?"_

"_Parents?" Gourry confusingly repeated. "You mean, Mama and Papa?" She nodded and tried as he might, Gourry couldn't remember a thing. _

"_Are you sure that you don't have amnesia too?" She bluntly asked without any worry of hurting his feelings. Gourry just laughed and shrugged his shoulders._

"_I don't think so!"_

"_You really are something else..." Lina snorted and return to staring out into the calm sea. Several silent seconds passed before Gourry broke into conversation again._

"_I'm sure I'll remember Mama and Papa someday." He said aloud. "And when I do, I will also remember where they are and we'll be a family again!" The ends of Lina's mouth curled upwards when he said this._

"_Hopefully, you will be able to remember what they look like too." She teased and Gourry laughed along with her._

"_At least you have hope to see your family again." Lina suddenly said while smiling. "I have a feeling that I don't have anybody." Gourry instantly stopped laughing and stared at the flawless smile on her face. She didn't seem troubled, but he knew that she was sad. Without thinking, Gourry scooped up her hand and entangled their fingers._

"_You don't have to worry. I'm sure Mama and Papa are nice." He began to tell her. "They will like you just as much as I like you, Lina."_

"_G-Gourry…" A faint blush appeared over her nose._

"_See? Even our hands," He lifted their hands so it was between their faces. "It's perfect." His long muscular hand held her small and timid hand. "We were meant to be together!"_

_In Lina's eyes, she saw something different. His hand was so much bigger than hers and it felt like it was protecting her fingers from getting spoiled. These digits of his, he had driven them hard to get so coarse and yet, he held her hand so softly. Looking deeply into his aqua eyes, Lina could feel her heart beating aggressively under her chest and purely in the moment, she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Gourry was utterly confused. He never felt this way before. Truthfully, he didn't even know what she was doing, but his face was burning hotter than the worst sunburn. The softness of her plump lips against his cheek was making the pit of his stomach hurt and gave out uncomfortable twists and knots up his chest and down to his loins._

"_Gourry." She blushed. He was so confused and embarrassed that he instantly backed away when Lina leaned in for a second kiss on his cheek. _

"_Wait! W-What are you doing?"_

"_I'm kissing you." She said almost too-naturally. Kissing him seemed so familiar to her and she wanted to keep doing it._

"_Kissing?" He tilted his head. Lina blinked a few times before finally understanding; he had no idea what kissing is._

"_You've… got to be kidding me, right?" Gourry shook his head in true honesty, glancing away in awkwardness. Then, a different sensation poked throughout her body as she said this next line. "Gourry, you are such a… a…Idiot." _

"_Idiot?" He questioned that too and Lina hung her head forward._

"_I knew there had to be a catch…" That was when Gourry noticed a dark shape floating past his remote island. It was a pirate ship._

* * *

"_I expected more from you." The large man holding the bloody sword scoffed over the two. There was an open wound on his Gourry's shoulder; he glared at the pirate with his body leaning partly against Lina as she held onto him tightly. Her wonderful story with Gourry was turning into a dreadful tale. And yet, as she held him to her chest, Lina could feel a sudden pleasure seeing this unfold before her. A soft redness developed over her nose and the knot in her belly tangled. It only got worse when Gourry pushed away from her and grabbed his sword from his waist. To wield his weapon, Gourry removed his long jacket and revealed an elegant blue dragon tattoo etched across his entire back. Lina's eyes widen at the large painting, her hand placed over her thumping heart. Why does this excite her? There is no doubt that the pirates are going to kill them, so why isn't she feeling any dread or fear? All she felt was pure excitement and joy._

"_You're going to get it now." Gourry stretched his muscular long arms and positioned his sword in front of him. The wound on his shoulder didn't seem to bother him the least. Instead, it seemed that he was encouraging the pirates to attack his half-nude body. "You interrupted my time with Lina."_

"_The mighty Pirate Captain Sapphire is defending his lass?" The pirate with the large sword turned to his men and roared in laughter. "That is the first in pirate history! A Pirate Captain respecting a woman!"_

"_P-Pirate Captain?" Lina swore her heart skipped a beat and out of a sudden, a surge of painful aches erupted within her head. The attractive man smirked, placing his double edged sword securely on his shoulder; Gourry joined the other pirates in laughter. Eventually, the pirates stopped laughing and it was only him who remained laughing._

"_I don't remember agreeing to become a Pirate Captain and my name is Gourry. It's not cool like Sapphire." He said with a big smile. The greasy men sighed instantly; it seemed that they were all familiar with his infamous memory loss._

"_N-Nonetheless," The pirate leader thrust his sword towards Gourry. "Prepare to finally meet with death, Captain Sapphire!"_

"_Like I said, I'm not a Lord." However, the blonde touched the end of his chin. "Well… I don't think that I am… Who are you guys again?"_

"_L-Sama!" The heavy pirate groaned. "The rumors are true! The Treasure of Fire truly has taken away your brilliance!"_

"_Treasure of Fire…?" Gourry questioned. "What is that?"_

"_L-Sama, he doesn't even remember the cursed gold!" The opponent pointed accursedly at him. "You were one of the greatest Pirate Captains that the Demon Sea ever seen! You and five Pirate Captains fought bravely against the Demon Sea's mortal foe, Pirate King Shabranigdo, for control over the cursed treasure!"_

"_The legend goes," An uneasy pirate mate spoke suddenly nearby. "The Pirate King was too strong and unable to defeat him; the Pirate Captains opened the Treasure of Fire for it contains the ultimate power given by our mother, Lord of Nightmares. In exchange for the Pirate King's defeat, the cursed treasure took away something valuable from each Captain."_

"_You, Captain Sapphire," The pirate leader snarled. "You're supreme intelligence was taken!"_

"_Oh…" Gourry shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Is that why I don't remember what I had for breakfast? But wait, my name isn't Sapphire. It's Gourry!"_

"_Enough of this chatter!" The pirate raised his sword high above his head, his mates doing the same. "Once I cut off your head, I will be praised as the Pirate who disposed of the mighty Captain Sapphire and the conqueror of the Northern waters!"_

"_Not so fast!" It was Lina. She moved around the confused Pirate Captain and stood bravely between him and the large pirate. Her hands moved to her hips while a playful smirk spread across her face. _

"_Aren't you forgetting someone else in this picture?" She asked so happily that the pirates surrounding her glanced at each other. When they didn't answer, Lina loudly groaned and blew her messy bangs away from her eyes. "Looks like I need to reclaim my reputation again."_

"_Forget it." She snorted at them with a wave of her hand. Then, she turned her head to look upon Gourry's confused expression and smirked._

"_Long time no see, __**Sapphire**__." She grinned and almost instantly, Gourry's eyes widen and the blade he held dropped to the sand. The surrounding pirates took a large step backwards when Lina looked back at them. There was a fearless, wicked smile on her face. Her eyes glowing brightly as her hands gathered over her chest. Twisting within the small crevice between her palms, sparks enlighten and great bursts of flames escaped past through her fingers._

"_Remember me now?" A terrible laugh left her lips as the frightened pirates fled from the scene. But as they tried to board into their ship, the merciless sorceress threw her ball of fire and their transportation exploded into smithereens including the pirates._

"_I am back!" Lina screeched with her hands in the air. Bouncing around in the sand, she didn't notice Gourry coming from behind. She froze when his heavy hand grasped her shoulder and twisted her body around to face him; he went to his knees to take a deep and careful inspection. The shape of her nose, her large eyes, and those perfect rose lips. Gourry tried hard to remember._

"_I… I can't…"_

"_Let me help." The redhead placed her hands over his cheeks and leaned forward. The touch of her lips against his sent all the nerves in his body to spike. Her lips were like electricity; shocking his mind. The long-lost memories of their adventure together as Pirate Captains, the denial of their hesitant relationship, and the moment their lives came into a climax with the Treasure of Fire; Gourry finally remembered it all and just as Lina slowly pulled her lips away, he took the back of her head in his large palm and pulled her in for a deeper and unforgettable kiss._

"_**Ruby**__." Gourry whispered and Lina flustered in a deep red color. Smiling at each other on top of the sand, Gourry lovingly moved Lina's long stray bangs from between their faces while she shyly looked away. Kissing her entire face, he came to her lips and chuckled when Lina moved her mouth slightly to the side. His Lina was always so shy._

"_Lina," He sat up suddenly and Lina sunk onto his lap. "What did the Treasure of Fire take from you?" She blushed only redder and her hand moved over her mouth. She wasn't saying anything so Gourry decided to look for himself._

"_Oh no." He spotted it and frowned very large. "The Treasure took away your breasts-"_

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Lina pounded her fists into Gourry's gut multiple times until he passed out. A terrible thing happened. When Lina opened the cursed treasure chest that held Lord of Nightmare's everlasting power to defeat the terrorizing Pirate King of the Demon Sea, the treasure had taken away a priceless gift from each Captain. For Captain Sapphire who was known for his tight virtuosity, the Treasure of Fire had removed his brilliance and left him as a handsome fool who only looked forward to a healthy meal and a good duel._

"_Isn't it strange?" Lina chuckled after Gourry gained consciousness; they remained seated on the sand like before but watching each other instead. "Even though the Treasure of Fire meant to separate us, it only took me 4 years to find you." Gourry copied the grin on his own face until-_

"_Perhaps if the Treasure took away your looks instead of your intelligence, I could've found you earlier." She folded her arms across her chest. "Anyway, this would mean that you're MY idiot, right?" Lina said with a great smile._

"_Wasn't it… the other way around before?" Gourry remembered and she snickered._

"_We mustn't look in the past, you big IDIOT." Gourry soon discovered that the cursed Treasure of Fire had taken away his sweet, adorable, lovable Lina-Chan that he had fallen deeply in love with and had given him a bloodcurdling, wrathful, shrieking, murderer. What a precious gift._

* * *

"What are you jabbering about?" Lina abruptly snorted with a piece of cooked squid in her mouth. Sitting atop of the Majestic Jellyfish, Lina and Gourry rode away from the island with their task done and reward of five large bags filled of delicious food given. Gourry chuckled and took another bite of his roasted chicken leg.

"This is where I saw the prettiest mermaid in the world!" He told her and Lina looked around her surroundings. There was nothing but carnage from a previous battle with another invading pirate ship.

"The prettiest?" She arched a slightly irritated eyebrow. Gourry patted the top of Majestic Jellyfish, making him sing. Lina listened to the large monster and by the time he had finished his song, she had an overwhelming blush that had her ears burning.

"Y-You idiot…" She stuttered and continued eating. Gourry just laughed. As the gigantic Jellyfish monster swam across the waters, Lina and Gourry waved to the friendly sea monsters and the passing islands with villagers waving back. Everyone knew of Lina and Gourry, they were the infamous Pirate Captains who defeated the Pirate King and were the only slimy pirates who has control over the entire Northern Demon Sea. Daily, invading stupid buccaneers would try to sail into the deadly Northern waters and if the gigantic sea monsters didn't kill them first, Lina and Gourry would defend their territory with an iron fist. Although, they steal the treasures that the intruders would bring, they would always share the gold with any nearby villages. It took several pleads to persuade the unkind redhead to share her gold but Gourry knew a particular spot behind her right ear that could make the frightening Pirate Captain drop to her knees.

"What is it this time, Gourry?" Lina took a bite into a fruit and wiped its juicy contents away with her jacket sleeve.

"When are we going to find the others?" He suddenly asked. Usually, Lina would smack him across his face or shove him off Majestic Jellyfish, except for whenever he mentioned 'the others'.

"Don't you remember what they said? They don't want to be Pirates again, especially the-good-for-nothing-fucking-bastard-who-shall-not-be-named." And each time he mentioned 'the others', Lina would just snort loudly and angrily glare at the ruby ornament on her right middle finger. "Why do you care so much about them anyway? It's not like they care about us."

"Well," Out of nowhere, Gourry took out an already opened parchment from his pocket and held it in her view. "Aren't we going to be hanged if we don't find them?"

"What in L-Sama are you talking about?" Swiping the letter from his hand, Lina looked over the paper. She ran her eyes over the beautiful script and just as she finished, her mood drastically changed when she spotted the golden stamp at the bottom of the page.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Majestic Jellyfish continued to gracefully paddle across the Northern waters; he was used to the daily beatings on top of his head. "This is from the Court of Dragons!"

"Is it food?" Lina could only groan louder.

"No, it's not food. It's a bunch of old unimportant farts who supposedly knows what is best for the Demon Sea." She patted Majestic Jellyfish to stop and redirected him. "I should've killed them when I had a chance those years ago."

"What stopped you? Was it because you were Lina-Chan and had bigger breasts?" Lina immediately glared at him, her hands ready to swing at his face.

"I don't know which I like better. Pirate Captain Sapphire who knew when to keep his mouth shut or Gourry who needs me to teach him a new lesson every day using my fists?"

"I think I like-"

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"Here, Lina, use my jacket sleeve to wipe your nose. That was a big sneeze."

* * *

AN: It's a puzzling first chapter. Gourry and Lina are Pirate Captains; Sapphire is Gourry and Ruby is Lina. Quartz, Pearl, Crystal, Garnet, and Onyx will be revealed in the upcoming chapters, but for now it is about Sapphire and Ruby. This first chapter is about introducing Gourry and Lina, and the next chapter would be about the main plot of the story.

Yes, it's going to be a LEMON fanfic and it's going to be more comedy unlike 'Bounty Hunted'. Hopefully you'll like it and don't worry, I'll make it interesting!

Ciao - DPP


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - "It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew." – Henry Rollins.

* * *

_The pact was first broken at his unexpected departure and her seams slowly became undone. It wasn't until the meeting with the Court of Dragons that she finally broke and reformed._

"_Why, Topaz?" Sapphire asked her. "After all that we've been through, you traded our friendship to be one of them?" The metal rings around my wrists were freezing and it didn't help that all of us were shoved into a single cell._

"_You don't understand…" I noticed a sad emotion in her eye and stopped Sapphire from saying anymore._

"_Topaz," I spoke to her this time. "If this is about Tiger Eye-"_

"_THIS IS NOT ABOUT HIM!" She screamed. Tiger Eye was Topaz's safety net and she was in love with him. In our past encounter with one of the Pirate King's disciples, Tiger Eye was sent overboard and went missing within the current. Her heart was broken and I watched the ridges of her sanity unravel. She was not the same anymore._

"_THIS IS ABOUT THE FUTURE OF OUR CIVILIZATION! I CAN… I-I MEAN, WE CAN LIVE HAPPIER WITHOUT THE THREAT OF PIRACY! PIRACY IS DESTROYING THIS ERA!" She hesitated. I knew that she didn't truly believe in those lies that the High Elder fed her so I tried._

"_The Anti-Piracy Coalition are after the Treasure of Fire to take the Lord of Nightmare's power for their own greedy needs." I moved closer and grabbed the cold steel bars in my hands. "Don't give it to them, Topaz. We need it to destroy the Pirate King-"_

"_The Pirate King does not exist. It is only a myth."_

"_The Pirate King DOES exist! We have witnessed his forthcoming!" Pearl shouted next to me. "Please, Topaz, you mustn't listen to the Coalition and believe in us! We have seen him!"_

"_We can't keep playing these games anymore." She spoke in just a mere whisper. I looked within her deep golden eyes and spotted the loneliness that was once covered with a thick layer of love. _

"_I pray L-Sama be merciful to your demise." Her tense fingers finally released and a ring fell to the floorboards. It bounced and rolled to its side before stopping in front of the cell. It was her Pirate ring. I didn't have the heart to watch her leave as she called for the undertaker to cut our heads off._

* * *

Majestic Jellyfish sunk into the water, refusing to linger around. Floating aimlessly in the middle of the Northern border, there was a barren island with no life forms or trees. It was a plain piece of land, except for the large granite stones placed perfectly along the sides of the island in a circle. Lina and Gourry stepped to the center of the flat surface. They stopped with their backs touching and quickly raised their faces when a loud shriek pierced through their eardrums. Soaring high above their heads, they made out several different colored reptilian creatures circling around the island. One-by-one, the winged creatures swooped out of line and flapped their way down to the island. Lina and Gourry held their ground as the dragons opened their sharp jaws and hissed loudly at their faces. When the last creature landed safely on the island, making 7 in total, the granite stones near their claws released a radiant light. The pirates covered their weak eyes. The light ceased eventually and the dragons were gone from their sight. Instead, there were 7 young and old men standing in heavy robes with hands holding long beads in place of the large reptiles. Lina uncovered her eyes first and ushered Gourry to do the same.

"Where are the rest of your counterparts?" One of the older gentlemen asked.

"You know as well as I do, Old Man," The redhead smirked. "Sapphire and I are obligated by our title to serve the likes of you and your club. But the others, they'd rather be hung to their deaths and have their corpses eaten by fish than reunite." The men glanced at each other, conversing until the oldest one of them raised his hand to silence his comrades. Unlike the other men, this man held gold beads in his hand.

"We are well aware of your anger towards us." He began. "It is because of one of our own that you do not trust us." He said this while looking at Gourry's naive expression.

* * *

_An old man slowly walked around. He was dismissed the other Dragons under his orders. Stopping next to a granite stone, he looked at the group of filthy chained pirates in front of him. "I want that Treasure of Fire."_

"_I thought you don't believe in myths, High Elder." Sapphire stood bravely in front of Ruby who was cowering behind his arm. The man let out a soft chuckle and shook his head._

"_The Court are not supposed to believe in such outrageous blasphemy but…" He reached into his delicate robes and took out a doubloon. "For the sanctity of my people, I will risk my beliefs."_

"_Where did you get that?" Sapphire froze at the sight of the old coin dancing between the old man's fingers._

"_It was given to me by an old friend." A smile spread across the wrinkled man's face. Sapphire cringed, he lowered his head slightly while Ruby gasped and covered her open mouth._

"_You… You killed Onyx."_

"_Captain Onyx was a tyrant." The Elder walked past the stunned pirates, their eyes and faces following him. "He gambled, drank, stole, and performed many illegal practices throughout his active years." Then he stopped in front of Sapphire and Ruby. "Captain Onyx deserved what was coming to him."_

"_He was my mentor!" Enraged, Sapphire launched his body forward but the elder raised his hand, stopping Sapphire immediately. Staring intensely at one another, Sapphire ignored the soft whining from his beloved and kept his stance with the old man's opposing hand in his face. Suddenly, the edge of Sapphire's mouth curled and he slowly pulled back._

"_Before this is over," He chuckled lightly. "I'm going to have the pleasure in avenging Onyx's death." The old man snorted at his deadly threat. "I am going to kill you…"_

* * *

"If I recall correctly," Lina glanced at Gourry. "Onyx's death has not been avenged yet."

"It is unfortunate our previous High Elder has passed on since then and I have been elected this seat by my brothers." The Elder's voice came as a whisper, hoping not to escalate Sapphire's anger. However, the blonde was too forgetful and had no idea who Onyx was. "I could only apologize for my older brother's cruel intentions and trust that we are in good waters."

"Like I said, Sapphire and I are OBLIGATED to remain loyal to the Court of Dragons." She crossed her arms. "However, apologies are no longer a solution to quarrels. We prefer favors instead."

"I understand. When the most fitting situation approaches, you shall not be disappointed." The Elder told and Lina just shrugged her shoulder. Glancing between the two, the speaking old man raised his eyebrow. "I was anticipating the arrival of your entire crew, Captain Sapphire-"

"It's Captain Ruby's crew now." Lina took a step in front of Gourry, although he was still towering over her. "Sapphire passed the reigns to a more suitable person."

"This is preposterous!" An elder from behind them shouted. "Captain Sapphire's impervious mind was the most renowned across the Demon Sea!" Such praise for the wrong person made Lina slightly annoyed. "There is no one more equipped than Captain Sapphire!"

"I guess you Dragons haven't heard the rumors yet." Lina snorted and pointed at Gourry. "He's an Idiot now."

"What absurdity do you speak of?"

"Just watch." She looked over her shoulder to meet with Gourry's eyes. "Hey, Sapphire, where are we?" When Gourry didn't answer, Lina elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm talking to YOU, Sapphire." She grumbled.

"Who is Sapphire, Lina?" Gourry began to question. "I'm Gourry." This sent gasps and appalled yelps across while Lina just shook her head. Gourry's eyes blinked several times, his mouth pouting outwards as the men before him began to panic.

"He was the brilliance who founded the coalition of many fabled courts!"

"The genius who wrote the old scrolls of our common law!"

"The brain that discovered the hidden treasure of the Pirate Kings!" As they loudly expressed Gourry's past accomplishments, Lina just picked her nose.

"I was hoping that it were just tales told by jealous pirates." The High Elder expressed suddenly. His brothers in the Court turned their heads towards him. "The rumors are true. The infamous Captain Sapphire is gone forever."

"You're wrong." Lina leaned her upper body against Gourry's broad chest; she looked up and smiled while he smiled back. "Gourry is still here." Staring intently at the loving couple, the lips upon on the High Elder's face curled.

"Well then, Captain Ruby," The High Elder cleared his throat getting Lina's attention and undoing his smile. "I suppose you are wondering why you and your crew have been requested before the Court."

"The threat of losing my head was good enough, but I am more curious in why you wanted ALL of us here." She stated. The older man withdrew his hands into his large sleeves. When he revealed his hands again, Lina froze at the sight of an old key in his wrinkled hand.

"What…" Her voice quivered. "Is that doing here?"

"What is it, Lina?" Gourry asked, but she didn't answer. She was more disturbed with the key presented in front of her.

"It was delivered to us by a notorious criminal." The High Elder muttered. "You may have heard of him, 'Captain Amethyst'."

* * *

"_My, my, my," I was face-to-face with the most hated pirate stooge in the Demon Sea. "You look ravishing enough to eat."_

"_I don't see Sapphire anywhere." He stepped through the window and walked into my room, looking around like he owned the ship. "Where is your handsome Captain?"_

"_He's… upstairs." I heard stories about Amethyst from other pirates; horrible stories that always ended bad. He let out a soft hum in response and slowly stepped around my still body._

"_Alas, an opportunity to be alone with Sapphire's precious gem." I felt his hot breath tickle the back of my neck and I immediately moved away._

"_I-I'll scream!" I warned but he wasn't there anymore._

"_I'm right here, precious gem." Arms wrapped securely around my waist and pulled me backwards. The front of his strong frame pressed against my entire back, I could feel how excited he was. I opened my mouth but his hand instantly covered it._

"_Be still…" He whispered into my ear. "It will only take a moment-"_

"_Unhand her, this instant." Sapphire saved me again. I was released and I rushed away to the other side of the room, I didn't want Sapphire to see me._

"_The tales about Sapphire's precious gem is true." The filthy pirate was laughing. "She is beautiful. I am assuming Diamond is extremely jealous?"_

"_Leave now."_

"_Or what? You will cut my head off?" He teased. Before Sapphire could say another word, I heard quick footsteps and a loud grunt. It was a familiar grunt. Sapphire was on his knees, holding his stomach, and the beastly man was standing over him. He held Sapphire's sword, looking it over with greedy eyes. I was easily terrified; my savior was on his knees._

"_Wondrous." Amethyst said while swinging the mighty blade in the air. "This is a superb weapon. I pray you killed many using this sword?"_

"_You know my rule." Sapphire coughed lightly and smirked. "I don't believe in death."_

"_Yes… I know." The man scoffed with disgust. "You are the reason pirates are no longer a fearful household. So," Then he pointed the sword to Sapphire's neck. "If I should dispose of you, perhaps the people will fear pirates once again-"_

"_FIREBALL!" I hit him at the side of his body, sending him away from Sapphire. _

"_You Idiot." I thought Sapphire would be grateful but he was enraged. I quickly looked back at the unwelcomed visitor, he was chuckling. He was sprawled against the wall and his clothes were slightly burning._

"_I knew Sapphire took a liking to you for a reason." Even when I had hit him directly, he stood up without a scuffle and patted the flames out. "A magic-wielder is bad news to my Mistress."_

"_H-How…?" I watched him stretch his arms as he headed toward the window that he came in from. "It was a direct hit!" He paused at the windowsill and looked back at me. A wicked smile spread across his face and he winked flirtatiously._

"_Did you truly believe that you were alone?" He vanished before my eyes and I knew immediately that I had done a foolish thing. Once again, I didn't think through my actions and revealed my abilities to a deadly enemy. However, this time, I discovered that I was not alone._

* * *

"Why would that slimy bastard have that in his possession?"

"We are unsure. What we do know that he is working alongside of the Lords-"

"Every Pirate in the Demon Sea knows that Amethyst is an obedient mutt to his Mistress." She still had her eyes frozen over the silver key. "Hell, he deliberately tried to kill Sapphire and I because Mistress expressed her admiration to our abilities." A dull silence overtook the elders. Eventually, Lina looked away from the rusted key and upon the High Elder's face.

"You said that Amethyst delivered it to you?"

"Yes," The High Elder nodded. "He appeared before the Court in person." His hand slipped into his heavy robes again and revealed an unopened envelope. "He then gave us instructions to deliver this letter and key to Captain Sapphire and his terrible crew. Captain Amethyst stated that it was of urgent matter."

"If it was of urgent matter, why didn't he deliver it straight to us?"

"He relay that he was in the middle of a task." The High Elder stepped away from his stone and walked to the pirates. Handing the key and envelope to Lina, he paused to look over Gourry's naïve expression and returned to his place within the circle.

"Is that it?" Lina snorted aloud. "You dragons are only playing messenger today?"

"There is reasoning behind our presence." An elder next to her side explained and yet, the granite stones were starting to illuminate. "However, it looks like our time in your form has exceeded."

"More will be revealed the next time we meet." Another elder told. Once again, Lina and Gourry shielded their eyes from the intense light. Sharp screeches rang through their ears and the large creatures flew to the sky, until there was only one dragon left. The solid white Dragon stared at them with piercing gold eyes; it straddled the ground in front of the pirates on all fours.

"Gather your best company." It was the High Elder's voice. "The Demon Sea is no longer safe again."

"What do you mean 'no longer'?" Just as Lina took a step closer, loud blasts from cannons were released and shot along the sides of the floating island. The Dragon released a screeching scream as Gourry pulled Lina down to the ground and covered her.

"An attack HERE?" They turned their heads to see a long and elegant ship with white and golden flags flapping. Lina groaned instantly at the sight of the ship, her head bumped tiredly against the ground. "What are THEY doing here?"

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. FLEEING IS FUTILE. WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED."

"Farewell-"

"Wait!" Lina sprung to her feet and raised her fists at the white Dragon who was already in the air. "THE COURT OF DRAGONS CONTROL THE DEMON SEA! CAN'T YOU GET RID OF THOSE BASTARDS?"

"I hold no control over the occupants of the Sea. It is your role as Captain-"

"YOU OWE ME, YOU LAZY REPTILE!" She screamed. "I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU OLD FARTS WHEN I HAD A CHANCE!"

"And I respectively thank Lina-Chan." The Dragon chuckled before disappearing within the clouds. Releasing a much louder shriek, Lina fell on top of Gourry when the island was shot at again.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST-"

"I GOT IT!"

* * *

Hands tied behind her back and eyes blindfolded, Lina was harshly shoved to the caps of her knees while her partner was kindly lead into the dark and lonely cell. Helping his snarling partner up her feet, Gourry accidentally brushed against the side of her left boob and jumped when she let out a sudden shriek.

"Sorry, Lina-" Even without the use of her hands and eyes, Lina launched her thin body forward and tackled the dumb blonde in his gut. The heavily armored guards in the room glanced at each other, wondering if they should stop this violent act, only to come to a conclusion that they would rather desert Gourry to his demise than be in Lina's never ending wrath. In the middle of chewing the side of Gourry's cheek, the door to the room opened and heavy boots walked to the front of the prison cell.

"A maiden's body is a precious commodity! ASK FOR PERMISSION FIRST!" Lina screamed as she gave him a last kick in between his legs. Gourry lay on the hardwood floorboards, unconscious and bruised. An unfortunate guard, voted high amongst his comrades, entered the iron cell quickly and fearfully removed the blindfold covering Lina's large red eyes. She glared and chomped her sharp jaws at the terrified guard who fell backwards at her sudden attack and screamed as he escaped with his life.

"It's been a long time, Lina-Chan." Turning her head to the side, Lina flinched at the sight of a well-dressed man standing at the opposite side of the cell bars. The man's hands were folded behind his back and his lips pressed in a thin line. He had on a white suit with gold trimming along the ends of his clothes. His matching white and gold long jacket hung on the edge of his shoulders. Lina knew this man and it certainly was displeasure to see him. Folding her legs comfortably under her, she brought her thin nose in the air.

"Don't call me that."

"The last time we met, you were quite adamant to be called that loveable name." He moved to make sure he was always in her view. The end of his covered long weapon on his waist hit the bars lightly at each step.

"You must have gotten amnesia." Lina snorted. "The last time we met, you almost beheaded me." The dirty-blonde male smirked.

"I was unlucky. However, since then, I aimed to make my pirate restraints completely fire resistant and Lina-Chan durable." Staring at each other intensely now, Lina did nothing as her capturer waited for her response. She wasn't about to give him any privilege and so he let out a tiring sigh.

"We can either do this the easy way or the beheading way." The host spoke softly while Lina just gave out a loud scoff. "Why did the Court of Dragons request for your appearance?"

"You know the pirate code better than me, Bloodstone." Staring intently at her cool facial expression, the man named Bloodstone made no response. "There is penalty for pirate desertion."

"It seems the Treasure of Fire has made you unreasonable."

"No, I was always unreasonable." Lina slightly moved forward. "You just dealt with Sapphire every time, not me." Snorting, Bloodstone ushered for a guard to release the thick steel bars holding Lina's wrists together. Lina sat still as a chosen guard was brought into the cell to do the unfortunate task.

"Fire resistant and Lina-Chan durable," She muttered when the steel handcuffs were taken away and the guards left them alone in the room. "You are spending too much time and money on hopeless appliances when you should be spending it wisely on the care of your people."

"I am spending it wisely." Bloodstone grumbled. "The day of your beheading is the day the Demon Sea will finally find peace and tranquility."

"You see," Lina wagged her finger at the angry man. "People are finding that really hard to believe."

"I assume that has something to do with your extravagant pirate hunting?"

"Captain Ruby isn't a kind-hearted maiden for no reason." She chuckled.

"We are alone." Bloodstone suddenly whispered. "Tell me what the Dragons have told you."

"Nothing really," She reached into her jacket. Her fingers deliberately missed the old key in her inner pocket and took the letter out. "Just a letter this time."

"Have you read the contents yet?"

"I was going to take my time-"

"Open it." He ordered. Releasing her legs from under her body, Lina relaxed her entire body while playfully fanning herself with the folded piece of parchment.

"I don't recall you being such a jerk before, Bloodstone." She noticed Gourry finally waking up from his terrible ordeal and called him. "Gourry, do you remember the silent Master Gunner that deserted us?"

* * *

"_Farewell."_

"_You're leaving us too." I had no intentions of keeping the suspicious individual on the ship so I was keen to see him go, except Sapphire made every attempt to keep him. "Why, Bloodstone?"_

"_Money and reasons." I watched from the side as Sapphire followed the well-dressed man to the edge of the ship. For a Master Gunner, he kept to himself and never took part of our rituals on board. Rarely, I heard him speak._

"_We are close to the Pirate King. You cannot leave now!"_

"_Unfortunately, I must." Bloodstone threw his packed things overboard. I didn't hear a splash so figured that there was a boat waiting for him. Then, he turned around to face my Captain and given him something. Sapphire didn't need to look at what was in his hand, he knew what it was._

"_You leave my ship," I heard him say with so much restraint. "You are participating in desertion. Do you understand what that means?"_

"_I do." Bloodstone relieved. Without saying a word to me or to the others watching, our only Master Gunner left the ship. Sapphire let out a very offensive word and threw what Bloodstone had given him angrily at the floorboards. It rolled past everyone's feet and stopped in front of me. It was his ring._

* * *

The stoic man just stared while Gourry tilted his head several times in different directions. In the end, he just shook his head. "I never owned a gun."

"L-Sama." Bloodstone scoffed immediately. He turned to Lina who was already chuckling. "He's an Idiot and you're…"Looking over her face and upper body, Bloodstone snorted. "You're fla-"

"Nothing about my physical appearance changed!"

"No, but you are clearly more outspoken." Reaching through the bars, the dressed man took the letter from Lina slippery fingers. "And quite ill-mannered."

"I can see that you are still the same." Lina watched as the envelope opened. Bloodstone lifted an eyebrow when the note was revealed to him and he glanced up at Lina.

"There is a doodling of breasts on this."

"WHAT?" Swiping the opened letter away, Lina's eyes doubled in size to see a curvaceous drawing of two gigantic breasts with outstanding nipples. She let out a loud shriek sending cold chills up and down the guards who were waiting outside.

"IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE?" She crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it aggressively at Gourry's empty skull. "I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE OLD FARTS!" As Lina gave out deadly threats and Bloodstone watched, Gourry picked the hurt drawing from the ground and neatly flattened the letter.

"It seems that the Court has clearly handed you over to me."

"I should have killed them when I had a chance." She punched the prison wall in aggravation. "You think you could do a better job at being their slave?" Lina asked when she heard Bloodstone chuckling.

"I am one of their own." He smiled conceitedly. "I KNOW I can do a better job."

"Dragons." Lina rolled her eyes and saw that he was heading for the door. He paused when she called out to him.

"How is Filia doing?" She asked in a slightly sympathetic way. Bloodstone lowered his head but looked back at her.

"She misses all of you."

"Yeah…" The redhead scratched the back of her head, her eyes dodging around the cell. "Well, tell her… just tell her that we think of her too. Only sometimes, not always."

"I shall relay the message." He nodded. Even though he despised the code and wanted to eradicate anything connected to pirates, Bloodstone still respected his previous crew members particularly Lina and Gourry.

"Are you really going to leave us here?" Lina batted her eyelashes like a flirty prostitute. "Don't charge me extra when you find two of your precious guards dead."

"I would do no such thing." The traitorous man smirked. "They are simply Powder Monkeys to start with." Lina laughed along until he finally left the room and her joyous merriment abruptly ended.

"Come on, Gourry," She checked the strength of the cell bars and easily broke a small piece off. "Let's get out of here-"

"I don't see boobies" Gourry frowned. Lina let out a drained moan. It didn't shock her that he wanted to see large breasts.

"You are looking at it upside down."

"I know what boobies look like and this doesn't look like boobies." He then turned the letter around and showed it to her. Instead of a preposterous photo of large offensive breasts, there was a cool script written nicely across the page. Lina stormed to the paper and grabbed it out of his fingers, except the writing instantly changed back into the doodle.

"Oh, now I see it!" Gourry happily pointed out.

"I get it…" The redhead sighed. "Instructions were that the letter to be given to Captain Sapphire." She handed the letter back to Gourry's anticipating hands and soon the jet black handwriting revealed itself. "It's just like that stupid asshole to exhibit his trickster magic like this."

* * *

It was foreseeable. The Pirate Captain Ruby and Sapphire had escaped their prison cells and fled from the jaws of their enemy. Now, sitting on top of the Majestic Jellyfish who had successfully fled from the Anti-Piracy Coalition's ship, Lina was gazing dreamily at her left knuckles. Resting on her fingers, there were two large gems next to each other.

"I like that one." Gourry pointed to the Bloodstone ring that was on her ring finger. "But, I also like that one too." He then pointed to the Topaz ring.

"It looks like ours." The dummy raised his own ring and held it next to Lina's ruby gem. Lina smirked and slipped the two rings off. "Why are you taking it off? It looks pretty."

"It's not mines." She told him as she carefully dropped the rings into a satin sack which was filled with other jewelry.

"How come you are holding on to it then? Don't you normally sell your treasure into gold?"

"These rings are very important." Lina jiggled the sack in his view. "And someday," Her lips curled into a slight smile. "I'll return them to their rightful owners."

* * *

AN: Okay, so I lied. The plot of the story will be revealed in the next chapter! Keep reading on and yes, it will get interesting! Make sure to R&R and I'll write to you folks soon!

Ciao - DPP


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – "The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it." – Albert Einstein.

* * *

_**The balance of the Demon Sea has become uncertain. Come to the Dirty Watering Hole. **_

_**Only then, I will disclose the entirety of the dismay approaching.**_

The outrageous doodle of monstrous breasts revealed itself as soon as Gourry's fingers left the page. Lina snorted irritably and folded the paper back into her inner jacket pocket.

"When I finally see that perverted scumbag, I'm going to kill him." The Dirty Watering Hole was a celebrated saloon for pirates who put their differences aside and share drinks with one another. Located on a detached island in the middle of the Demon Sea, it was hidden cleverly within a thick fog that hung around the central borders and for extra challenge; the swampy island detained the most disturbing land animals that made any pirate's skin white. Yet, that didn't stop the terrible crew lead by the infamous Captain Sapphire. It was thanks to Sapphire's piercing intelligence that they were able to get through the monsters daily and joyfully listen to the old tales told by the buccaneers of the past while drinking any concern of their well-being away. However, after the tragic separation of their crew, Lina and Gourry seldom went to the Dirty Watering Hole and the buccaneers of the past had long left for their endless sleep.

"Do you think Majestic Jelly is alright alone?" Gourry was having a hard time walking through the dirty swamp water and constantly had to check under his boots to see if he had stepped on any bugs or slugs. "We're not in the North anymore and I don't want him to be bullied…"

"He's the King of the Monsters. He's not going to let any amateur monster ruin his reputation." The redhead didn't bother to look at him as she was cutting through knee-high bundles of large swamp leaves out of the way. Finally, after cutting a path through wild swamp plants, Lina expressed happily to be able to step onto a solid surface. She had found the trail that Sapphire had secretly built for his crew to get past the dreadful land mammals and arrive at the Dirty Watering Hole's front door.

"Isn't it funny that only now, I am able to appreciate your intellect after the fact?" Lina snickered while petting Gourry's long face.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, you Idiot." Shoving her dagger back into its place, Lina pulled Gourry onto the wooden plank trail and they walked closely through the overgrown pathway.

* * *

They were stunned. The Dirty Watering Hole that they'd frequently visited time and time again with their crew was in shambles. All the four walls were ripped away and pieces of the roof covered the decaying floorboards, it was as if it was attacked by a monster.

"This is bad." Lina turned her attention to the blonde who was pacing slowly back and forth on the mangled hut on stilts. "Where is the bartender? I'm thirsty."

"Oh, look!" Suddenly, Gourry yelped out and pointed to the destroyed bar that conveniently had two perfectly stable bar stools waiting. "Let's get our seats before someone else takes it!"

"How do I put up with you?" Defeated by his joyous discovery, Lina sat down with her back leaning against the edge of the bar while her partner searched around for a bartender on the opposite side.

"Why would Amethyst bring us out here? He must have known that this place was destroyed." She took out the letter again and looked it over carefully. She was very careful not to stare at the breasts for too long or Gourry would get the wrong idea.

"Maybe he wrote this letter before the Watering Hole was taken apart and we're just late."

"This is a deserted place. If I wanted to spill my secrets, I would bring people here." Gourry said this while drinking a chilled tankard of rum.

"That's tr– WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" She snapped at the sight of the fresh alcohol and Gourry quickly pointed to the figure standing across his view. There was an older male, probably in his early thirties, cleaning glassware with a cloth. He stood there as if he was there the entire time and with a cheerful smile.

"Would you care for a drink, miss?" The man asked, his cloth finishing the last of the glass cups.

"Um…" Lina stared. He nodded for her request. "Rum." She might as well play along.

"Really?" His head slightly tilted to the right.

"You heard what I said." She turned her body in the stool and rested her arms over the dirty counter, leaning forward to challenge the man. "Give me rum."

"Is that really what you came here for?" Unexpectedly, the man opened his piercing slick eyes. Lina's body winced immediately at the sight of those sinister violet eyes. She knew those eyes very well.

* * *

_Kneecaps hit the wet sand. The tired body had carried itself across the Demon Sea. It fought against several monsters and even at its last limbs, it kept going. Finally, the body lugged past the rocky shore and crawled past the sinking sand till it got to a secure surface. Rolling to its back, the body looked up at the darkening skies and let out a dry cough. It tried to think and it thought of random facts. It tried to remember and it could only remember silly events. It tried to recount friends and it called out names of people who it knew for a fact that those individuals thought the opposite of it. Finally, it sat up from the sand and stared longingly at its reflection against the rolling water. It didn't like the long hair on its head or the tattered clothes it wore. No, it didn't like itself. However, it liked the smile plastered on its face._

"_The Treasure of Fire took away my severe appearance and gave me a foolish smile instead." It stared at its reflection until the night past and let out an empty laughter that didn't seem to have an end._

* * *

Placing his skinny hands against the dusty counter, the Amethyst ring on his right middle finger continued to glint in the stuffy place.

"I almost didn't recognize you, Amethyst." She noted the length of his purple hair ending at his shoulders. "Nobody can pull off long hair like Gourry can."

"My, were you always this cruel to me?" Amethyst laughed with his left hand scratching the back of his head. Lina mentioned the Treasure of Fire beneath her breath before turning her body away, blocking his view of her small chest. He then looked at Gourry who was staring aimlessly at him.

"Amethyst…?" Gourry said his name several times before ultimately shrugging his shoulders and going back to his drink.

"This is quite problematic. Gourry-Kun without intelligence." Amethyst sighed, until he snapped his fingers loudly, his face happily lighting up. "Luckily, I believe I have a solution to his stupidity!" Reaching forward, Amethyst took the idiot's face in both hands making Gourry put his drink down. They intensely stared at each other, Amethyst slowly creeping forward as he did so. It was only when their noses were barely touching did the edges of his lips curled into a devilish smirk and his eyes slightly deepened in a cool gaze.

"A compassionate touch of a mate's lips-"

"YOU PERVERT!" Slamming her tight fist across the pirate's face, Lina sent the man across the bar and through a destroyed wall, allowing the rubble to fall upon his think body. Still clueless of his earlier vulnerability, Gourry continued to drink without any restrictions as Lina dug through the rubble to continue her bashing.

"You cannot stop this, Lina-Chan," Lina gasped and turned swiftly around. Amethyst was sitting in her stool, his arm wrapped loosely around Gourry's neck and his head leaning tiredly against Gourry's broad chest. Unbothered by his closeness, Gourry kept drinking.

"Gourry-Kun and I are from the same breed. We were meant to be together. Right, Gourry-Kun?" Amethyst asked with his pouty lips moving to Gourry's mouth.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" Her right fist lit up in flames. "GOURRY AND I ARE A TEAM! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO BE HIS PARTNER, BUT YOU BLEW IT TO FOLLOW YOUR MISTRESS!" She accused and Amethyst's head slightly drooped.

"How demeaning… A superb man like Gourry-Kun deserves a mate who can defeat his sexual longing-"

"AGAIN!" Taking Amethyst by the ear, Lina tossed his lanky body over her shoulder and to the extending part of a ruined wall. "GOURRY IS NOT-"

"How do you know?" An unhurt pirate appeared before her nose. His unmoving smile irritated her and she would do anything to get rid of it.

"BECAUSE WE HAD-" She immediately caught herself and covered her exposed mouth with both hands. Her face burned with an overwhelming blush and her body stopped cold.

"Heh." Amethyst gave out an adorable chuckle through a cat-like expression and placed a paw on top of Lina's head. "I got Lina-Chan to admit it."

"YOU… YOU… YOU…" Her teeth grinded angrily together, she released her hands from her mouth and transformed them into fists. "YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Do not blame me, Lina-Chan." He vanished within thin air and landed posterior to the bar. "There is only one who should be blamed for my ghastly behavior." Taking a shot glass from a cabinet, Amethyst filled it with highly approved alcohol and placed it before Lina before she got to her stool.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Keep blaming me!" She swallowed the cool drink down her throat and slammed the empty glass loudly against the counter. "But if I didn't something, we wouldn't be alive today!"

"To be unyielding, unsympathetic, and unadorned again." Amethyst suddenly sighed with a big smile on his face. "I have truly taken my former identity for granted."

"Well, I am glad for this change." Lina snorted aloud. "I feel like a better person. I prefer Captain Lina 'Ruby' Inverse, over Lina-Chan."

"We prefer Lina-Chan." Gourry and Amethyst simultaneously said aloud and she immediately slammed their heads against the wood counter.

"Dammit, Amethyst, why'd you have us travel great lengths to meet you?" Lina decided to get to the bottom of this meeting before things went out of hand. "This better be important." Reaching into his black jacket, Amethyst passed the secret revolver he kept strapped against his tiny waist and to the side pocket. He took out a folded piece of worn parchment and carefully unfolded it before their eyes. On the dirty page, there was a horribly drawn map of the entire Demon Sea.

"What the hell? Did a child draw this?" Lina insulted making the smile on Amethyst's face jerk.

"I think that's the Majestic Jellyfish." Gourry pointed to the awful portrait of a jellyfish painted nearby the island that they were currently standing in. Unexpectedly, the portrait of the Majestic Jellyfish moved about on the paper. Lina and Gourry flung off their chairs, taking their weapons out of its holding and prepared to cut the cursed device until Amethyst stopped them.

"It's an enchanted map." He explained as soon as he calmed the two pirates back to their stools. "Look closely at the Dirty Watering Hole." They leaned their faces in and were shocked to see chubby altered faces of themselves floating on the island.

"I do not look like that." Instead of her hair down, it was a doodle of Lina with her hair in pigtails and a happy grin.

"Who's that?" Gourry pointed to the attractive picture of a man floating with his and Lina's face.

"That is me." Amethyst chuckled happily. Gourry and Lina glanced at each other, silently agreeing to not voice the truth.

"So… if this is a magic treasure map…" Lina looked elsewhere on the map. "Why won't it show the rest of the crew's location?"

"The map requires a piece of a genetic material to track a person-"

"When the hell did you take a piece of MY genetic material, you freak?" The redhead already had Amethyst's throat in her hand.

"A trickster never reveals its secrets." He squeaked through the minimal space that Lina had given him. Lina let out a growling snarl and reluctantly let him go.

"What's this?" Gourry tilted his head. He was pointing to one of many maroon shards located in different parts of the Demon Sea. Ones located on islands, kingdoms, and smack in the middle of the sea. Almost all of them were moving slowly about the map.

"It's the shards of the Pirate King." Lina swiftly turned her head to Amethyst's sudden somber expression. His hooded violet eyes watched the biggest shard of them all was sitting still on an island in the Western border.

"The Treasure of Fire destroyed the Pirate King-"

"It has prolonged the death of the Pirate King. It did not ultimately destroy him." He snapped at the redhead. "The Treasure of Fire is the Lord of Nightmare's power and she was the one who gave birth to Pirate King Shabranigdo. So, why she would kill her own child?"

"I… I don't-"

"Sapphire knew." Amethyst looked at the blonde who was paying more attention to the moving characters on the map than the conversation. "He deliberately chose not to reveal this knowledge to anyone and pressed you to open the cursed treasure willingly."

"What are you talking about?"

"The cursed treasure cannot destroy the Pirate King. It only prolonged his death and Sapphire believed that his crew would be strong enough to slay him in the future then." Smirking for he couldn't help it, Amethyst leaned against the bar table and chuckled lightly. "What he didn't plan for was when the Treasure of Fire was opened; it motivated the termination of his beloved crew that he sacrificed his entire life for. Now, the Pirate King's remains are reuniting and he will walk amongst us again."

Lina was speechless. All she could do was sit back on her stool and look at Gourry. He was happily tapping his finger against the horrible drawings of himself and Lina. Sapphire knew what was going to take place and endangered everyone and everything, for he relied in that they would reunite and fight together again. He had so much faith in his crew.

"How do you know this, Amethyst?" Lina finally found her voice. "Pirate King Shabranigdo's forthcoming and the location of his remains, Sapphire's plans… how do you know all this?"

"The key." He told her and Lina's hand immediately went over the jacket pocket holding the old key that was given to her.

"It was initially supposed to be given to you." Amethyst shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "But I took it, along with other invaluable things from Sapphire's personal belongings."

"Theft."

"Ahhh… Good times."

* * *

Traveling on the Majestic Jellyfish, they traveled away from the floating island in the middle of the Demon Sea and drifted into the Northern waters. Majestic Jellyfish released his riders onto a lonely island that was overgrown with imported plants and populated with various different animals. Lina and Gourry easily entered the island's forest and were greeted warmly by the strange beings living there while Amethyst waited patiently on the shoreline, playfully teasing Majestic Jellyfish with rocks. Within the jungle, the pirates found a ruined home that had a family of large rodents living happily inside. Gourry shooed the inhabitants out and Lina went to work tossing the destroyed furniture out of her way.

"The people who live here are messy." Gourry remarked when he spotted dried rodent droppings on the floorboards and under the tussled furniture. While fixing the destroyed fixtures to where he believed were its rightful place, Gourry discovered a broken photo frame that looked like it had been thrown aggressively to the ground. He took one corner of the frame except it broke into several pieces as he picked it off the floor. Ignoring just the frame, Gourry slipped the worn-out photograph from the grasp of its wooden trap and curiously looked it over.

"Found it!" Lina giggled loudly from across the room. Pulling the entrapped chest out of its hold under a pile of broken house material, Lina fumbled with the key in her pocket before taking it out in the open. It fit perfectly through the hole and as she turned the rusted handle clockwise, Lina could hear the ancient mechanisms churning within the large chest. Finally, an ending note and she pushed the top of the chest up. There were scrolls upon scrolls of old maps, tattered books, and small tinkering devices that took the majority of space. Yet, there was only one thing that Lina had her red eyes on. It was an already opened box with an awfully large ruby present on the top of it. She predicted that Amethyst had went through the contents but discovered that it was filled to the brimmed with folded letters that appeared untouched.

"Those were unimportant to me." Amethyst appeared besides her, sitting cross-legged on top of a build-up of ruin. "The remains of the chest however, Sapphire explains the true ideology of the Treasure of Fire and authorities it takes in order to achieve its task."

"He already knew that his intelligence was going to be taken." Lina muttered softly and looked upon the silly goofball who was still cleaning the rubble. Taking only the box of letters and leaving the rest, she sat in the sand while Amethyst and Gourry, joined with Majestic Jellyfish, sparred happily in the shallow waters of the abandoned island.

**_If you are reading this, I am no longer the man you once respected and loved. I genuinely hope that my new character can earn your everlasting affection. And yet, I highly doubt that my precious gem would stay by a fool's side. I apologize from the deepest realm of my heart for giving you this poisonous fate and hope that you consider forgiving this old fool._**

* * *

"The Treasure of Fire has done its share." Amethyst spoke with one foot in his tiny boat. Lina and Gourry listened on top of Majestic Jellyfish's bulbous head. "It is now our opportunity to finally relinquish the Pirate King Shabranigdo."

"I'll find Sapphire's crew." Lina suddenly said, making Gourry glance at her. "I'll destroy the shards from ever reuniting and ensure an eternity of darkness will not fall upon the Demon Sea."

"Be vigilant." Pushing the boat away from the giant animal, Amethyst's tiny vessel floated slowly away. A deadly smile widen across his face. "The map may show shards, however it is not mere shards that you are eliminating."

"Will we see you again?" Gourry asked loudly for Amethyst's boat was getting further and further away. He just shrugged his shoulder and turned away to face the direction his lonely vessel was taking him.

"He knows magic, Gourry." Lina's arms crossed over her chest. "Besides, he's one of the dreadful Pirate Captains of the Demon Sea. He can take care of himself."

"Isn't he part of the crew?" He pointed and Lina shook her head, a chuckle passing her lips.

"Sapphire would never allow a twisted shallow piece-of-shit on his ship." She tapped her foot against Majestic Jellyfish's head, alerting him of their leave. "It's just a stroke of luck that bastard was sneaking around in the ship when I opened the Treasure of Fire. He's slightly approachable and tolerable now." After thinking through what she had said over, Lina immediately wished that she could take it back.

"Lina," Gourry sat down next to Lina as Majestic Jellyfish began to move. "The house on that island," His eyes lingered over the isolated floating mass of land before looking at the redhead. "Did we used to live there?"

"You finally remember?" Lina smirked. "That took you awhile this time."

"This time…?" His head slightly lowered. "So, this isn't the first time I've been on the island?"

"Well, we'd visit the island only to grab items whenever we had to navigate out of the Northern waters, but this isn't your first time." She told him while patting Majestic Jellyfish the direction to ride them towards.

"Is this…" Showing off the photo that he had taken from the house, Gourry stared at the worn picture with sad eyes. "Is this what we used to look like?"

"Let me see…" She leaned over. It was a professional photograph of a woman sitting on a chair and a man standing next to her. Because the photo showed no colors, it only exhibited different shades of grey shadow. Sitting on the seat, the tiny woman wore a simple corset dress with her hair loosely dangling at the sides of the soft expression on her face. The man standing next to her was sturdy and dressed elegantly without showing any skin except for his facial. His long hair was combed away from his eyes and the prized sword on his waist was presented with large jewels. "We look ridiculous! I can't believe we actually took this picture!"

"We look perfect together…" Gourry muttered. Lina noticed the lower tone in his voice and saw his sadden expression.

"Gourry?" She called his name in confusion. Gourry shrugged his shoulder, his frown growing.

"You know…" He tried except he couldn't say anymore for he didn't know how to express his feelings. Suddenly, Lina reached over and grabbed his cheeks between her index and thumb. Gourry let out painful whines as she stretched his face as wide as she can. "Liiiiiinaaaa..."

"You're a bigger Idiot than I thought!" She released him and turned her body completely away from him, refusing to look at him while speaking.

"The Treasure of Fire took away your intelligence and my kindness for a reason." Lina snorted with her arms crossed over her chest. "And that reason is because it was holding us back."

"Holding us back how?"

"When you were Sapphire, you were always thinking before you did anything. Sometimes, you wouldn't even DO anything because you understood the consequences too well and you were too much of a coward to deal with it! I EXTREMELY hated that side of you!"

"But I'm an Idiot-"

"And you never think! You respond with action and even though there is a slim chance of success, you still do it and-and," She spoke so fast that her words were climbing over each other and so she paused to take a deep breath. "And… And…" Finally, turning her head to look upon Gourry, Lina pouted angrily with a slight blush.

"Gourry is an Idiot but I like that side of him."

"Lina…"

"ONLY BECAUSE GOURRY MAKES ME FEEL SMART! THAT'S IT!" She instantly looked away, ashamed to have shown her expression. The frown on Gourry's face had vanished and a smile taken place. Gathering her tiny body in his strong arms from behind, Gourry pulled Lina onto his lap and nuzzled his long face against the back of her ear. Lina stayed frozen, her face only getting brighter as he embraced her.

"I like unkind Lina better too. She's cuter."

"Geez… You're making me uncomfortable." The redhead grumbled with her face still red. Laughing, Gourry loosened his arms but Lina remained sitting on his lap.

"Are we going to eat now? I'm starving." He asked when his stomach growled.

"What a great idea." Lina took out the enchanted treasure map that Amethyst had given her. "Now, what am I in the mood for?" She unrolled it over her lap and began rummaging through her belongings. Finding a small jug in one of her large jacket pockets, Lina unclasped the hand-held container and reached inside with her two fingers. She carefully took what was inside of the holder and looked it over. It was a sharp silver needle.

"Last one." Lina sighed. "I was going to use this to stitch a ripped seam on my jacket… but I guess this is more important." Dropping the needle over the map, it instantly vaporized into black smoke when it fell against the parchment. Slowly, before her eyes, Lina watched an unseen pen draw a face at the deep corner of the Eastern waters. It was a nasty face of a creature with silver hair and turquoise skin. There were fragments of rock placed coordinately on this monster's face and yet, Lina showed no fear. Instead, she unexpectedly felt fatigued.

"We're going to the Eastern waters, Majestic Jellyfish." She patted her ride and a thrilling sound erupted from the monster, along with Gourry.

* * *

AN: Yeah, it's obvious who Amethyst is, but who is the creature that Lina is tracking on the treasure map? It should be pretty obvious...

Please R&R - Give me compliments, flames, and whatever else you want, it helps and motivates me to write! It's been awhile since I got writer's block and I hope I didn't jinx myself!

Ciao - DPP


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – "I'd like to run away from you, but if you didn't come and find me… I would die." – Shirley Bassey.

* * *

From far away, it looked like a regular island floating aimlessly; however, when the two Pirate Captains sailed closer, the island that looked so regular was completely bare of trees and wildlife. With a rocky shoreline and a massive darken castle that was constructed too large for the island, Lina and Gourry awkwardly glanced at each other then to the map. There was the face of their comrade, shown floating where the island was placed.

"He's here?" Lina questioned aloud as Gourry motioned Majestic Jellyfish to swim around the island to the back where the island had an empty shipping dock. She stepped off the giant sea-animal first and looked over the tall and dreadful castle. "This doesn't look like the place where a weakling would be hiding."

"Weakling?" Gourry asked and Lina informed him that she will explain later. Leaving Majestic Jellyfish at the docks, they squeezed past the black thorns that blocked their way to the rear entrance of the castle; only to discover that there was no entrance through the back. Lina sighed; so much for being inconspicuous.

"Let's go around-"

"Look, Lina!" Gourry pointed above their heads. There was a lone wooden pole suspended out of the castle wall and hung by their necks were corpses, dried from the overwhelming sun. Lina stared at the bodies for a good while before letting out another deep sigh.

"Fuck." She cursed and before she could react, they were ambushed with familiar heavily armored soldiers with familiar steel weapons and familiar handcuffs. They were on the island that the Anti-Piracy Coalition called 'Pirate Rehabilitation'.

* * *

Lina watched them take Gourry away. They had her hands chained behind her back, preventing her from starting a flame. But she wasn't worried. Gourry was as dumb as a doorknob; they won't be getting any information out of him. However, her on the other hand…

"Tell me the location of your buried treasure, PIRATE!" The hooded undertaker shouted in her ear, a rusty sharp blade pressed against Lina's throat.

"Why is the Anti-Piracy Coalition interested in my treasure?" She challenged, allowing the blade to dig deeper into her neck.

"We're going to return it BACK to the original owners!"

"So, you're going to give my treasure BACK to the Pirates I took it from?" Lina questioned and he immediately stopped. "You DO know that not ALL Pirates steal from villages, right?" He shook his head. "Personally, I take from other Pirates and let them do all the pillaging labor. A beautiful maiden shouldn't be reduced in wasting her precious time and energy causing havoc. It's just not proper." She then rose a coyly eyebrow. "I thought the Anti-Piracy Coalition is not in favor of ANYTHING Pirate and yet, you're going to take MY hard-earned treasure and give it back to those looting savages?"

"If I didn't know any better…" The redhead gave a soft pout. "You're being a Pirate." The half-naked undertaker flinched at her accusation and withdrew his weapon slightly.

"But… I'm not a Pirate…" He whimpered, yet Lina kept her slight glare.

"PIRATE." She said it louder and the muscular man cringed. Letting out a whine, he got the attention of the other undertakers and they walked over.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Am… Am I a Pirate?" The weeping man looked up at his comrades. They glanced at each other in disgust before kicking their hopeless co-worker out-of-the-way and forced Lina to get on her knees with her head pushed low.

"This one is smart, Boss." Lina heard one man say and several smacks of his club playfully hitting his palm. "What should we do to her first?"

"I heard the electric shock treatment to the tongue would make any little lass squeal." Soft chuckles were let out until Lina lifted her eyes to peer at her torturers.

"Why don't you let me go now and MAYBE I'll let you live?"

"You hear her, lads? I think she's THREATENING us!" As they laughed hysterically, Lina blew her bothering bangs out of her eyes and geared up for her painful session. Hopefully, they were caring for Gourry the same way too.

* * *

"Hi." Gourry happily greeted. A starving old woman in a heavy large brown cloak looked up slowly; she was dragging a dirty cloth against the floorboards covered with red fluids. "Can you help me? I lost Lina." He asked with his head between two iron bars. The woman just laughed and continued to wipe the flood of blood. Mistaking the woman's laughter, Gourry was relieved that she was going to aid him and looked back at the other imprisoned men who were strapped to the walls.

"Lina's going to get all of us out. She's scary, you know." He told them but the men were too hungry to reply. Unworried of his impending torture, Gourry calmly looked around his prison. He was amongst many other men with long beards who were chained to the rocky wall by their wrists and ankles. Gourry also noticed that they were weaponless and wearing minimal clothes; he acknowledged that they had been there longer than a few days. Turning his head back and forth, glancing at the faces of every man, he paused to see a man sitting at the far end of the prison. The man was covered from head to toe in a dark cloak and judging from the way the mysterious man's hooded head was turned, he was staring at Gourry. Out of everyone, he was the only one who was watching the new prisoner.

"Hi." Gourry got up to walk over, only to fell back onto his bottom from the sudden tug of his chains. The man under the dark clothes let out a loud scoff and moved his head away.

"Amazing..." The man muttered from beneath his hood that covered his entire head.

"Um," Gourry jerked the chains on his wrists. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I should have taken your lives when I had an opportunity and I had many…" The mystery man began to say with his head slightly turning side to side.

"I'm hungry." Gourry rubbed his hands over his growling tummy.

"I had made penitence with my useless life and looking forward to my passing…"

"Are we going to be fed soon?" He asked the moaning old man next to him.

"Except you meddling demons won't rest until you ruin the ending of my life too… Because of you two, my life has been a living hell-"

"Can I have a drink, old lady? I'm thirsty-"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" The covered man screamed and Gourry confusingly looked at him. They stared at each other until Gourry gave an innocent grin.

"My name is Gourry!"

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE CHAINS AND MURDER THE BASTARD WHO PUT ME IN THIS HELLHOLE, I WILL MURDER YOU AND YOUR WRETCHED WOMAN NEXT."

"I hope Lina is eating. She gets mean when she's hungry…" Feeling lonely, Gourry stared at the Sapphire ring on his hand while ignoring the obscene swearing that was coming from across his holding cell.

* * *

The masters of the castle were confused. They thought their torturous devices and tactics were among the best but the little woman withstood it all and did it with a smile.

"That's it?" Though, her arms and legs were being pulled in different directions, Lina raised her head slightly and stuck her tongue out. "I can do this all day!"

"What should we do, Boss? She has already broken 8 of our equipment and there isn't anything else left." One of the masked torturers asked.

"We have no choice." The large man gulped. "We would have to get answers from this filthy scum another way. Get her down!" Releasing Lina from the apparatus, she dropped to her knees and tirelessly stood up to her feet.

"What next?" Her eyebrow lifted in amusement when the Boss of the men held up a loose rope.

"We shall bind you to the fiercest creature that we had ever come across with." He snapped the rope, testing its strength. "And then, we shall throw you into a pit of snakes for 5 hours!"

"Weak." Lina snorted. The Boss winced at her reaction.

"A pit of poisonous snakes for an entire day!"

"Pathetic." She merely yawned at the threat.

"A pit of poisonous snakes and rapid werewolves for 3 days!"

"Child's play." Lina accused and her torturers looked at each other. His hot blood flooding his face, their Boss screamed at the uncaring redhead.

"A PIT OF POISONOUS SNAKES, RAPID WEREWOLVES, AND SLOWLY BEING SUBMERGED IN BOILING TAR FOR A WEEK!"

"Make it boiling lava for a month and MAYBE I'll tell you a secret."

"YOU HEARD HER! GET THE SNAKES, WEREWOLVES, AND LAVA!" The Boss Man ordered his men and they all raced out of the torture room. Rolling her eyes, Lina settled onto the floorboards and crossed her legs. She waited patiently, watching her tormenters dig a hole nearby, while thinking about the man whom she was still searching for in this lovely retreat.

* * *

_Sapphire told me that he was the best at what he does and since he only recruits the best, Quartz was made our Navigator. Before I met him though, he warned me that Quartz was unlike any other person I came across with and I must be very careful with my words for he was very sensitive. When Sapphire finally introduced me to the Navigator, he looked rather small for his age and I noticed a brand new sword that dangled too loosely around his waist. Sapphire mentioned that he was a swordsman and knew simple magic, but he exaggerated this one. Quartz said nothing but two words to me, 'Hello' and 'Bye'. Immediately after meeting him, I argued about his choice._

"_You told me that he knew sword fighting and magic but he carries a new sword and does not know how to do a simple wind spell."_

"_Creating wind is not an easy task-"_

"_I CAN DO IT!"_

"_You are a rarity, my precious gem." Sapphire laughed while I glared. I hated it when he compliments me while I am trying to make a point._

"_Get rid of him."_

"_Give me a legitimate reason and I will." _

"_I find him suspicious."_

"_You find anybody who refuses to speak to you as a suspicious character." He then reassured me that Quartz was the right addition to his crew and I should trust his judgment. I was unsure of his decision, even when I saw Quartz with the other crew members. He made no attempt to socialize with anybody and would become incredibly uneasy when he had too._

"_You see," Sapphire pointed it out. "It's not that he does not want to speak to you. Rather, he just does not know how too. Practice your patience and he will reveal himself." However, my patience ran out and I pestered him one night when we were assigned to watch the ship together._

"_I speak when I want to speak." He told me._

"_Is it because of me?"_

"_No." He merely said._

"_I can see, you know." I turned to face him. "I can see that you are uneasy… Are you afraid of me?" He didn't answer so I figured that it was his way to end this awkward conversation. _

"_Yes." His voice was so soft that I would've missed it if I were facing the other direction._

"_Why are you afraid to speak to me?"_

"_It is not just you." Quartz turned his head to look over his shoulder and I met with the only thing that Quartz allowed people to see; his silver eyes. "It is everyone."He then said something that I didn't quite understand until Sapphire explained it to me the next morning._

"_Do not bother Quartz anymore." Sapphire scolded me by pulling at my cheeks. "He is the best at what he does and I want him to stay that way." I followed Sapphire's orders and did not bother Quartz, except for one last time. I had the displeasure of taking Bloodstone's job when he left and while I was checking the ammunition late one night, I heard a lovely song. I followed down the hallway with my clipboard close to my chest for I had to hold back the loud pounding of my heart. There were no words to this song; it was just a voice calling out in the middle of the night like a harp echoing in a ballroom. In the middle of the deck, Pearl was teasing her vocal cords with Quartz as her audience. He stared at Pearl's face as she let out her loving aria and when she finished, Pearl opened her eyes and took Quartz's face in her hands. She gave him a smile and pulled him closer to her. He would've moved if I had done the same but when he was around Pearl, Quartz would change into a slightly braver person._

"_Sensitivity is not weak." I heard her say with their faces just inches apart. Although I wanted to hear more of their conversation and whether they would kiss under the moonlight, Sapphire found me in the hallway and scolded me for being nosy. That was the last time I meddled into other crew members' affairs._

* * *

"This," Lina glared at the wall of the pit that her torturers had dug for her. "Truly is torture." She was placed perfectly in the middle of the slender pit with poisonous snakes getting thrown in. But that wasn't what got her to admit defeat. She was promised by the torturers that she would be bound with the fiercest creature that they had ever encounter with and they were right.

"Poisonous snakes, rapid werewolves, and lava." The creature snorted behind her, their backs and wrists touching. "Anything else you recommended, Ruby?"

"It's nice to hear your awful voice again, Quartz." Lina grumbled. Although she couldn't see him, she knew his voice. Fumbling her legs to get rid of the snakes that were crawling over, the redhead looked over her shoulder to see more of him only to get the side of her face pinned with his needle-like hair.

"Cut your damn hair!"

"Prisoners are not allowed to groom." Quartz simply said and pulled his legs in when the torturers announced that they were going to throw in the rapid werewolves next.

"L-Sama, you must look worse than the first and last time I saw you." The redhead chuckled slightly.

"I haven't seen sun light for as long as I can remember." He growled when Lina laughed harder. "It's not fucking funny!" Quartz punted the back of his head into Lina's, making her shout curse words.

"DAMMIT!" She snarled. "STOP MOVING! Your hair is really sharp."

"If it weren't for my pathetic temperament, I would've eradicated you demons when I was recruited to this hellish existence and all this would have been prevented-"

"Speaking of demons," Lina changed the subject. "Have you seen Gourry already?" Quartz let out a loud scoff.

"He didn't remember me. AGAIN." Lina snickered again and Quartz just grumbled a swear word beneath his breath. The first rapid werewolf was thrown in and it immediately ran to Lina's side of the pit after looking at Quartz's horrid features.

"At least the Treasure of Fire gave you what you wanted." The redhead kicked the werewolf unconscious when it raced to bite her neck. "It took away your fragile spirit and made you into a fierce creature. You always said that you wanted to be stronger." Quartz didn't respond for he finally gotten across the ropes tied around his and Lina's wrists by the friction of his rough skin and quickly turned his attention to the tight rope around his ankles. Lina and Quartz stood up at the same time and faced each other for the first time after years of separation. He was no longer a feeble, useless, or sensitive boy that people remember him as. The legendary Navigator protégé had been transformed into an unafraid and forthright man whose body was a fierce weapon. However, though the Treasure of Fire had changed his entire mental persona to his liking, it came with consequences. There was turquoise-colored skin with rough texture, the metallic rocky pebbles randomly located on various parts of his body, piercing silver needle-like hair that comes in handy when a stitch needs to be done, and his once-kind eyes were made into dull grey spheres that looked blankly into people's souls. In exchange for the separation of the Pirate King, his sensitive soul was taken and he began an inexpressive deadly creature.

"Zelgadiss." Lina said his given name and he snorted loudly, almost displeased that she knew.

"I forgot." He walked around the pit, looking up several times to calculate the height of the hole. "I held you and Gourry close to my heart for protection and friendship that I forgot I had foolishly given you demons my real name." Finding a soft spot against the dirt wall, Zelgadiss stopped walking and scratched the area.

"Zel," Crossing her arms over her chest, Lina stepped to his side and leaned against the wall as he rubbed the soft texture between his fingers. "We need you-"

"I gave up my place to my apprentice."

"Well, your 'APPRENTICE' refused to take your place and left quickly after you." She told him and almost instantly, Zelgadiss stopped checking the dirt wall.

"She hasn't been with you this entire time?" He said quite softly.

"Of course not!" Lina loudly scoffed. "You'd think Pearl would stick around after you left? The night you left your stupid ring, Pearl went looking for you like a singing Siren!" Looking away with a slight nervous expression, Pirate Captain Ruby scrunched her nose. "That was the last time I saw her…"

"She probably returned home-"

"Her father sends messages every month with news of the tribe's activities. Other than the usual invites to beast gatherings and ceremonies, the Barbarians are awaiting for both Princesses to return."

"We ran into each other several times after my initial departure." Zelgadiss refused to look at Lina directly so he glared at the soft dirt in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me she was missing?"

"I would have if you didn't ignore me all those times, you fucking bastard." Again, Lina looked away but with a very disgusted expression. "Besides, you're not in love with her, remember? Why do you care?"

* * *

"_He's gone."_

"_I know." Pearl responded with her face still turned away from me._

"_He left this." I placed the Quartz ring that he had left onto her dresser top. She was still staring at the wall, her hands tucked perfectly over her lap. "And he left this too." Then, I placed the wretched bracelet that he told me to return to her. Her shoulders flinched at the sound of the sapphire gem hitting on the wooden plank and her head sagged._

"_Please… leave me."_

"_I-"_

"_There is nothing you can do, Ruby." Her voice broke into several pieces. "I-I need to get back to work." Liberally soaking the tip of the feather quill in black squid ink, her trembling hands went to work on drawing out the new map we needed for our next adventure. I turned around, saw Sapphire looking into the room with worry, and I motioned him that there was nothing I can do at this point. Quartz had left that morning and when I checked that night, Pearl had left her ring next to his on that dresser top but had taken the pink bracelet instead._

* * *

There was a silence between them now. As various sizes of wolf-men were thrown into the pit, Lina watched the clueless werewolves run around her feet and eat the snakes that were fearfully slithering away while Zelgadiss was staring at his feet.

"You know why I did what I did-"

"No, I don't know why you did what you did." The redhead snapped at him immediately. "Please, explain to me why you declined her heart?"

"You know exactly why-"

"No, I REALLY don't." In the spur-of-the-moment, Lina angrily grabbed Zelgadiss's shoulder and spun him around to look upon his face. They were now face-to-face. "She was in love with you and you…" She couldn't finish for Zelgadiss was merely staring at her. His eyes looked blank. There was no emotion filling in his dull orbs so she just shook her head. There was no use arguing with nothingness.

"I'm getting off point here." She walked around him, her turn to refuse meeting eyes with him. "Gourry and I are rebuilding Sapphire's crew-"

"Sapphire and Gourry is the same person."

"Just play with me here, you tasteless saliva." Lina growled and Zelgadiss rolled his eyes.

"Now, Gourry and I are rebuilding Sapphire's crew. Since Sapphire only got the best of the best… It is an unfortunate disaster that the best Navigator in the Demon Sea is…" She turned around and saw that he was actually listening. "Well, unfortunately, it's you."

"Of course I'm the best." Zelgadiss smirked, quite conceitedly. "There is no one who can work among the stars and coordinate the islands like I can-"

"Yes, yes, yes." Lina interrupted him quickly, tired of his gloating. "So, you'll join?"

"No." He answered quickly and return to the soft wall.

"I knew I had to plead with you." She sighed and clasped her palms together. "Will you PLEASE join-"

"Pleading, begging, whining, and threatening will not get you anywhere. I will stay true to my answer." Thrusting his fingers into the soft dirt, Zelgadiss began to climb the long pit.

"Alright," Instead of climbing, Lina levitated off the ground and floated nearby as Zelgadiss worked his freedom out. "I'll give you a daily wage and a percentage of the winnings."

"No."

"How about a daily wage, a percentage of the winnings, a private room on board, AND first dibs to the bathroom every morning?" She gave a hard bargain except Zelgadiss didn't bother to answer. Pouting angrily and nearing the top of the pit, Lina knew that if he gets to the top without him convinced in joining than she and Gourry were without a Navigator. But what can she suggest next? She offered everything a Pirate crewmember would want!

"I know." Lina snapped her fingers. She looked at the back of Zelgadiss's head and smirked. "If you join again, I'll find Pearl for you." He slipped at her sudden offer and glared at her.

"Why would I want you to find Pearl if I DON'T want to see her in the first place?"

"Well, my tasteless saliva," Reaching into her long jacket and taking out the enchanted map that Amethyst had given her, she unfolded it open for him to see. "All I needed was a piece of your hair to find you."

"Amethyst." He knew the work of that tricky slime when he saw it. "You're working with him now?"

"He's working for the Lords and I am working for the Dragons. Don't mix that fact up."

"The Lords and Dragons are after the same result." Zelgadiss snorted and watched Lina fold the map back into her jacket.

"Here is my proposal." Lina grinned. "I'm going to get Pearl's genetic material from her father and since her father will do anything to see his lost young daughter again, he's going to give it to me." Zelgadiss didn't like the way this was going. "So, when I find her, I'm going to find you, and we're going to have such a wonderful reunion!"

"You flat-chest, wretched demon woman." He growled. "I despised you less when you were Lina-Chan."

"Those days are long gone, boy." Placing a finger against his forehead, Lina playfully tapped his head with a winning grin. "Well, Quartz? Do you want to reunite with your love?"

* * *

"Trespassers will face great consequences-"

"MOVE." Zelgadiss barked and the old woman fell into a comatose state after seeing his dreadful face. Leaving behind a bloody carnage with the masters of the castle, they freed Gourry from his cage and left the Pirate prisoners to starve for they were Pirates too and they weren't planning to share the Demon Sea anymore. Taking his first step outside, Zelgadiss paused to take a deep breath of fresh air and sighed deeply. He preferred being free than in chains, that he knew. Dressed in the clothes that he had been caught in, Zelgadiss had on a long jacket just like Lina's except it was grey with silver designs and unlike Gourry, he showed none of his naked skin and covered everything of the same color. Even his head was covered with a hood attached to his jacket. Looking back at the two Pirate Captains behind him who were making loud plans for food, he glared at the redhead. He was already thinking of ways to get out of the agreement that Lina had forced him into. Get rid of the map and exorcist the demons to hell. Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, Zelgadiss took out the face mask that he had carved and slipped it on.

"You never had that when I last saw you." Lina noticed the covering.

"Prison is a boring routine." He answered as Lina and Gourry investigated the pale-white mask with light brown thick strips running down like warrior paint.

"Looks like bone." Gourry remarked.

"A man gave his life for this mask." Zelgadiss said. Lina and Gourry stared at the mask in silence before taking a huge step away. Unaware to his grotesque comment, Zelgadiss just took it as they were done looking at his work-of-art and walked away.

"Where is my ship?" He asked loudly when he got to the bare dock. When the Majestic Jellyfish surfaced, all Zelgadiss could do is sigh louder. "I refuse to work under these conditions."

"If you want a ship, I'll get you a ship." Lina walked past him with a snicker. She boarded the giant animal and looked back at Zelgadiss, grinning like a shark. "And it'll be the BEST ship that this Demon Sea had ever seen!" She loudly laughed with her hands to her hips. Zelgadiss slightly hung his head, a deep sigh leaving behind his mask. He only raised his face when he felt a tight hold around his shoulders. Gourry was standing next to him, a friendly arm on Zelgadiss and with a big round smile. Though, Gourry was still trying to figure out who this mysterious crewmember was, he was extremely happy to have rescued a fellow prison mate. Forcing Zel to sit next to him, Gourry continued to keep hold of the silent passenger as Lina guided Majestic Jelly away Pirate's Rehabilitation and further into the East.

* * *

AN: Zelgadiss is my favorite Slayers character (next is the adorable Amelia!) so yeah, I made him awesome. And don't ya'll agree with me? Zelgadiss is completely insensitive! So, of course, his 'previous persona' would be an overly sensitive, weak, and boyish boy, right? It's the complete opposite of him!

Though, I am a little worried that I am making ToF too silly, I hope my readers won't hate me for that since the actual Slayers series IS a bunch of silly adventures tied into a major plot. Another point: the chapters are short for I didn't want to complicate the readers like I did in HT and BH. ToF will feature my comedic side, my lemony side, and my romantic side so prepare to be laughing, aww-ing, and the other feeling.

Ciao - DPP


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – "I am, indeed, a king, because I know how to rule myself." – Pietro Aretino.

* * *

With extreme perseverance, Lina finally gave up the map. Zelgadiss was humble for the most part and held his tongue while he investigated the magical parchment.

"Bastard…" Zelgadiss gave credit when it was well deserved, unless that praise was for Amethyst. He had a great deal of atomicity for the Pirate Captain and refused to acknowledge him for anything, especially when the slimy Bastard exceeded him in his area of expertise. Lina twisted her arms over her chest and leaned against the side of Gourry's left broad shoulder, watching Zelgadiss with a coy smirk.

"I told you I'm not lying. The Pirate King is still alive."

"The Pirate King's existence does not concern me." Out of nowhere, Zelgadiss sparked a fire at the corner of the map by clicking his rough fingertips together. "Getting rid of this map is a greater threat." And the fact that Amethyst created it, it was an even greater responsibility to destroy the wretched thing.

"You can try." Lina watched the map burst into flames, uncaring for its life. However, when the fire overwhelmed the tattered map and Zelgadiss dropped it to the dirt, it stayed drizzled in flames and did not wither in any other shape.

"You mind? My potatoes are getting burnt." The redhead remarked as she reached around the campfire to gather her precious legumes near the flaming map. The Majestic Jellyfish had successfully taken the trio further into the Eastern waters and to an island where an abundant of trees grew in every other direction literally making it look like a floating jungle. Making camp on the shoreline where there was only a small amount of foliage, Lina explained to Zelgadiss and forgetful Gourry the motive behind rebuilding Sapphire's old crew.

"Half the crew is dead." Zelgadiss had a disturbing habit of viewing scenarios through his rear. "And whoever is left has an extreme dislike for you two. Hell, even the Demon Sea hates you."

"You joined, Zel." Gourry said with a big smile and Zelgadiss scoffed loudly for his ex-Captain finally remembered him after a couple days of their reunion.

"I was forced into this predicament. However, when I purge this infuriating map, I will vanish for good." Next to his boot, the map was still in flames.

"Until then, you are my little map-reader." Lina snickered with her mouth full of root. Taking the mask off his face, Zelgadiss paused to give her a big glare before taking his share of dinner.

"Majestic Jellyfish!" Gourry called out from the shoreline, he was waving three sticks of perfectly done fish. "Dinner!"

"He's not coming, Gourry." Lina said as she laid her body out on the sand next to his knee. "I told him to go back to the North."

"Eh? Why?"

"If we keep the North unprotected for too long, Pirates will notice our disappearance and raid the islands." She let out a loud yawn. "Since we're on a mission, I sent Majestic Jellyfish back to take over our reign. With him in charge, the Northern waters should remain safe until our return."

"Oh…" Gourry sadly slouched forward in the sand, not minding Lina's nimble legs rudely being shoveled onto his lap. In the course of this, Zel watched the dumb blonde silently while munching on his darkened fish. "Is Majestic Jelly going to be fine?"

"He's a colossal sea monster, Gourry. He'll be fine without us." She stretched her arms before crossing it behind her head.

"Okay." With Lina's reassurance, Gourry returned to his foolish and happy self until he spotted Zelgadiss staring intensely at him. He smiled at the silent loner and raised the sticks of fish towards him. "Want to share Majestic Jelly's food?"

"I refuse to be around this maddening idiocy any longer." Zelgadiss dumped his leftovers to the sand and walked away, briefly pausing to pick the blazing map and take it with him. "I will return in the morning."

"Let me remind you something from the past, Zelgadiss Greywards!" Lina pushed herself to her elbows so she can see the back of his head. "If it weren't for Sapphire, you'd still be a helping hand to your Grandfather!"

"Better a slave than a free-loading Pirate." He responded. Before Lina could get another chance to scream at him, Zelgadiss had already stepped into the darkness of the jungle and judging from the disappearing footsteps, the argument was over and he had won. Aggravated, Lina let out a high-pitch groan and threw herself back onto the sand. In the middle, Gourry was calmly eating the leftover fish, hoping that it wasn't him that his two comrades were fighting about.

* * *

Zelgadiss waited impatiently. His foot tapped irritably as the two idiots tried to figure out a way to get through the thick branches in front of them. Their weapons managed to get them a few feet into the jungle except with the interfering trees getting stronger the more they travel inwards, their blades became dull quickly. Grumbling to himself, Zelgadiss scoffed awfully loud when Gourry suggested digging under the infernal patch of weed or climbing over it.

"Idiots." Unfortunately, Lina heard his little insult and turned around to face him.

"Who are you calling an Idiot?" She growled with her sharp teeth revealed.

"I think he's talking to me." Gourry pointed to himself.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE IDIOTS!" Zelgadiss's unyielding voice reverberated within the overgrown jungle and sent several bird species flying away from their home.

"I'd like to hear your brilliant idea if you have any." She watched the covered-man push past her, purposely hitting her shoulder, and place a hand on the troubling obstacle. He tested the strength of the branches and took a step back. Without warning them, Zelgadiss raised his hand and opened his palm at the blockage.

"Fireball." He commanded and a rather large ball of fire magically spun within his grasp and shot at the tough weeds. It burned through, yet Zelgadiss continued to shoot more fireballs at the everlasting jungle. He stopped when there was nothing obstructing his view except for the lonely hut that was located only a few distances away.

"You got better." Lina complimented behind him.

"Fire is a child's plaything." Zelgadiss looked back at her. "Besides, I won't allow an Idiot like you continue to surpass me."

"Watch it, Zel." She flipped her long hair at his direction and flashed him a flirting smile as she walked past his stature. "I know a lot more than just simple fire spells." Zelgadiss said nothing and just watched the back of Lina's red head as he followed after her and Gourry to the unscathed home in the middle of the jungle.

"He's gotten sloppy." Lina said when she saw a large collection of empty liquor bottles randomly placed all around the hut. "How many times does this fool need to drink?"

"For good reason." Zelgadiss mentioned with his finger pointing to the gravestone presented next to the home. Lina sighed; the name on the stone made an instant connection to her past.

* * *

"_I need a ship." Sapphire only wants the best and when he was in need of a ship, there was only 1 person in the Demon Sea that would make his ship._

"_A ship?" The older gentleman's round stomach jiggling when he laughed. He raised his hands to our faces, showing off his terrible trembling. We had heard the old man was unable to make ships anymore but we didn't think that it was because of a health issue. "Apparently, you kids didn't hear the rumor. I am unable to make ships with these shaking hands."_

"_I apologize for our rude intrusion." Sapphire lowered his head, he was always so polite. "Come on, Ruby, let's return to the crew."_

"_B-But, Sapphire," I tugged on his sleeve, clumsily following him. "We don't have a ship."_

"_Unfortunately, we're just going to have to go to Saillune-"_

"_A Barbarian ship?" The old man on the porch laughed again but this time it was louder. "Those weak things will sink your crew to the bottom of the Demon Sea in no time!"_

"_I am open to any of your suggestions, Taforashia." Sapphire smiled. Rubbing his old hands together over his lap, the old man rose out of his rocking chair and took his walking cane._

"_Follow me." He told us and we followed the old ship maker around his cabin home towards the back. As we slowly came around, I could hear wood being chopped and a soft grunt after each swing. Behind his home, there was a young man who looked around my age chopping wood. He was shirtless and had a Mohawk that seemed too overgrown for his tiny frame._

"_Him." Taforashia chuckled. He looked back at Sapphire and me, nudging his head toward the young man who finally saw us. "My son will make your ship."_

* * *

The front door of the wooden hut kicked open and one-by-one, the trio left.

"Where is he?" Lina was the first to leave. She looked back at the two males following her and angrily punched her fists to her hips. "WHERE IS THAT FUCK?"

"I am not his baby-sitter." Zelgadiss immediately argued back. Gourry merely shrugged his shoulders and Lina threw her hands up in the air.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET A SHIP NOW?" As she let out horrid curse words that only a Pirate would know, a branch was cracked in half within the existing forest and Zelgadiss turned his head to the sound casually. He had heard them earlier while Lina and Gourry were cutting through the forest. They were observing them from behind and held no threat, however now he could hear clinking of sharp weapons hitting against each other.

"Where are you going, Zel?" Gourry asked when Zelgadiss began to walk away. He didn't answer. The dummy pouted his lips outward and looked at Lina, who was letting out the last of her Pirate words.

"Fuck…" She exhaustedly huffed. Shoulders sagged and breathing calm now, Lina straighten her clothes and properly positioned her tri-cornered hat. "That was a needed conveyance."

"I'm glad." Gourry smiled happily. Lina blushed at his effortless happiness and proudly showed off her own smile, until realizing that she was missing a crew member but had accumulated several others. Knee-high and with long thick ears that touched the dirt near their tiny feet, the multi-colored rabbit-like creatures dressed in torn leather dresses stood around them with sharp weapons and adorable smiles.

"CUTE!" Gourry expressed loudly. He swooped forward and grabbed an armful of different colored rabbits, squeezing until each creature's head got purple and red.

"What the hell is going on?" She was immune to their cuteness but did not view the little creatures as a threat; Lina merely snorted when a tan-colored rabbit stepped forward towards her. "Who might you stuff-pillows be?"

"We are the inhabitants of this island!" The rabbit spoke in a deep vocal, confusing her. "You have invaded and destroyed a part of our home!" Using his long ear, he pointed at the burned destruction that Zelgadiss had made.

"I didn't do that." Lina quickly projected.

"Yes, the creature left our grasp before we could question him." The tan rabbit muttered and intently pointed at her. "However, you are his accomplices and share accountability!" Lines of thick rope tossed over Lina and Gourry's head, they yelped aloud when the ropes caught and wrapped around their bodies like snakes. Shoved immediately to the ground, the little rabbit creatures raised their bound bodies over their heads and slowly began to carry them away.

"You are making a bad mistake…" Her eyes were already smoking dark smog and teeth gritting with intense heat, Lina deathly threatened the small animals as she struggled in her ropes. "Untie me this instant or I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Take the invaders to our King and he shall ultimately decide their fate!" All while, Zelgadiss watched this from atop a nearby tree and once he could not sense anymore enemies around, he jumped down and went the opposite direction from the creatures.

* * *

Surprisingly, the master escape artist with an overactive mouth continued to struggle with the ropes that held her and Gourry bound. In a last resort, she tried to tear through the tough ties with her sharp teeth.

"What kind of material is this?" Lina snarled and kept digging her canine's in. "I CAN'T BREAK THIS!"

"Perhaps… it's not the rope." In a stern voice, Gourry muttered next to her. The redhead raised her eyes to his serious expression, her eyebrows curled to see her partner so stern. Turning his head to her, Gourry narrowed his eyes slightly and looked her carefully over. "Is it that time of the month?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?" Her face immediately burned.

"You are weaker than usual-" Lina abruptly threw her body to Gourry and bashed her forehead at his gut.

"YOU INSENSITIVE BRAINLESS JERK!" She announced so loud that the rodent guards outside of their cave cell debated whether or not to separate the two invaders. As Gourry curled in pain at one corner of their cell, Lina continued to chew her ropes.

"Idiot… Jerk… Bastard…" She kept muttering. Tossed into a dark cave with just one lit candle near the opening, Lina and Gourry were taken to the native's unusual home where there were other different types of rodents coexisted with the rabbit species. While being carried across the tribe like game trophies, Lina scrutinized their habitat. Quaint little wooden homes in various bright colors, mediocre tribal weapons with sharp edges, and strange little inhabitants wearing clothes; it made Gourry gush and Lina puke.

"When I get out of these ropes, I am going to…" Unable to get through, the Pirate Captain kicked her nimble legs in the air and let out an aggravated yell.

"Lina." Gourry called suddenly. Turning her snorting expression towards him, her facial immediately changed to see what Gourry was calling her for. At the mouth of the cave, a creature slightly taller than the rabbits stood dressed with a gold crown and a dragging velvet cape. This creature, although not a rabbit, had long ears with human-like hands at the end and a large zipper that ran over his stomach. Staring intently at the bound pirates, it stood strongly at the mouth of the cave with an angry expression. Lina and Gourry stared back, doing nothing and allowing the King of the rodents to stare upon them.

"Pirates." The King said aloud and turned instantly away to face his guards. "Throw them off this island."

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Lina screamed at the top of her lungs. "FACE ME AGAIN SO I CAN BITE YOUR STUPID LITTLE FACE OFF!" Though the King froze at her loud threats, he simply ignored her and left the cave. Unable to heed the little royal's disregard of her presence, Lina impressively jumped to her soles and ran after him with tight ropes still wrapped around her. The rabbit guards pointed their weapons at the aggressive redhead, however with one swing of her mighty leg; the guards flew to the other side of the island.

"Do what I say." The King stood over his rabbit army. "I do not tolerate to Piracy. Eliminate them immediately."

"Your majesty…" The tan leader of the troop nervously spoke. "They are strong. Perhaps, we can come to an agreement and use them-"

"Any association with Piracy is an automatic death sentence." Instead of listening to his subjects, the King merely snorted.

"Your majesty, the Pirates hold great power! They can-"

"ARE YOU REFUSING YOUR KING?" The larger rodent snapped and the smaller rabbits whimpered in their furry coats, clinging to each other rather than their weapons. "GET RID OF THOSE PIRATES AND LET ME WORRY ABOUT THOSE WOLVES!"

"Y-Yes, your majesty!" The rabbits dropped to their knees and bowed low.

"Sounds like you're in trouble, your majesty." Lina heard the entire conversation and smiled with an arrogant stature. The King rolled his eyes and turned around as she laughed aloud.

"Return to your cell." He growled, the hands on his ears gripping into fists.

"I'll be nice." Though, she was unable to be. "If you apologize right now and give me all your treasures," Lina peered at the fuming creature with a grin. "I'll get rid of those nasty wolves."

"Your majesty!" The rabbit army bounced around him. "This is perfect! We can finally get rid of the wolves and-"

"I would rather die than join alliances with a Pirate." The King barked and took a challenging step at her. "Especially with the likes of you… you murderer." Shocked at his sudden remark, Lina blinked a few times before questioning.

"What are you talking about? Murderer?"

"I'm not talking to you!" He then pointed at the appearance of another character next to Lina. Gourry had finally got to his feet and made it out of the cave when he was suddenly being accused. He just paused and glanced at Lina.

"I'm a murderer?"

"Don't play dumb!" The King removed his velvet cape and threw it to the dirt. Once the cape was detached, his ears levitated him off the ground and his hands glowed in bright purple light.

"What the hell?" Lina gasped when a large ball of fire built within the creature's palms.

"This time…" He growled. "This time… I WILL KILL YOU, SAPPHIRE!" The large fireball was thrown towards Gourry and due to Lina's quick response, she kicked Gourry out of the fireball's way and they both dropped to the dirt.

"Gourry!" Lina sat slowly up and glared at the blonde who was still fumbling to get up. "You know this guy?"

"I never met him before!" He honestly said and yelped when another fireball was thrown at him. This time, he rolled around in the dirt to dodge every attack.

"Well, he definitely knows who you are!" Even Lina, she was jumping to flee from the fiery assault. Unable to use their arms, the Pirates were mere targets to the magic-wielding rabbit. Falling onto her face to prevent getting hit, Lina released a low snarl as she slowly got up to her feet.

"I am getting TIRED of running away!" She announced and stood her ground. "IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME, THAN I'M GOING TO LET YOU KILL ME!" Lina stayed completely still when a larger-than-usual ball of fire was being developed.

"Lina, what are you doing? MOVE!" Gourry hissed from behind.

"I have a plan, you idiot." Slipping the edges of her fingers out from between the ropes, Lina silently motioned him the plan.

"PIRATES BEGONE!" The King screamed and the fireball was released. As the ball zipped across the distance, Gourry jumped onto his feet and raced to Lina's position. Lina flung her body out of the way and let Gourry take the hit of the fireball, head-on.

"I GOT HIM!" The little royal happily expressed. However, when the dusty air eased and his results were revealed, Gourry was standing with no ropes. Glaring at the King with piercing navy eyes, he shed his open jacket and showed off the delicate art on his back to the growing crowd. The girl creatures squealed at the sight of his naked skin and the way he drew the blade out its sheath.

"How… HOW DID YOU ESCAPE YOUR ROPES?" The King lowered slightly above the ground. Gourry snorted and with a quick swipe, he released Lina from her binds.

"Your ropes were strong, I'll admit to that." Lina cracked her tense knuckles and massaged her knotted muscles. "However, it was only strong against weak magic spells and since my hands were bound to my sides, I wouldn't dare to conjure a spell strong enough to break through and hurt myself.

"The only way to break free was if the ropes had direct contact with a strong spell," She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled with the spirit of death within her eyes. "The same strong spell that you foolishly casted in your spite of anger."

"As expected from the worst Pirate Captains of the Demon Sea…" The royal creature muttered and puffed his chest up. "However, it does not matter. I have not shown my true powers yet and I will eliminate you two in a single attack!"

"Let's see you try, you scrawny rabbit!" The redhead shouted and like Gourry, withdrew her own long jacket and pumped her deadly fists at him. Smirking, the King pulled all fours hands together and within seconds a single multi-colored ball began to develop in the air. It vacuumed the colors in and turned into a dark red sphere with lines of sparks leaping across it.

"Wait…" Lina cringed. "He's able to do THAT?" She straightened her body and looked over the curious onlookers. "The fool is risking his entire kingdom to total destruction. We need to stop him before he releases that spell!"

"I got it!" Gourry sprung forward and rushed at the creature with his blade. However, when he got close, a smile curled on the King's face.

"I got you, now." The massive spell vanished completely and to Lina's surprise, the zipper on the creature's stomach opened and the same magical rope from earlier sprung out. It attached itself to Gourry and wrapped his arms and legs tightly down several times until he looked like a crucified mummy. Gourry's sword fell to the ground along with Gourry's immobilized body.

"You'd think I'll actually risk my village? HA! I am not selfish like you!" The King laughed aloud. "Take this Pirate scum away! I will deal with him later."

"What are you going to do?" Lina watched the rabbit soldiers carry Gourry away, than looked at the King. "Avenge the murder of your loved one by murdering an innocent person?" Turning his glare upon her now, the King snarled.

"Sapphire does not have an innocent bone in his body."

"Then, you got the wrong Sapphire!" Impatient to hear his response, Lina summoned an ice spell and thrust it at the animal. The ice spikes tore into a shoulder of the King but he managed to dodge the rest. Spinning to the ground, the King didn't get a chance to flee for Lina had already finished muttering another spell.

"Digu Volt!" A blast of lightning erupted from her fingertips of her extended arm. She pointed the direct hit at his back and instantly from impact, the King let out a scream of pain. In the middle of this attack, from the midst of the busy forest surrounding the village, a masked character sprang out of hiding. Dashing over the rodent villagers, Lina didn't take notice of the person until it was too late. The bottom sole of a metal shoe slammed against the side of her cheek and sent her flying away from the King. The powerful kick had sent her a few yards, but to the attacker's surprise, Lina rose to her feet.

"What the fuck?" Seeing blood spilling from the edge of her lips, Captain Ruby looked at who her unexpected assailant was. Wearing a tattered beige dress that ended at dirty knees with a long feathered head dress, this masked person stood valiantly between Lina and the collapsed King. An eye mask that connected to the feathered head dress, it was made out of a pale bone-like material with round holes to see through; this wild woman lifted her curled fists and ushered the Pirate to attack.

"Who the hell are you?" Lina spitted the taste of blood to the ground and coyly crossed her arms. The short woman pointed suddenly at her, making her blink.

"You are a criminal who sees only darkness and serves it as master!" Wagging her pointer finger then, she placed her free hand at her large chest and patted atop her bumping heart. "I am the light who beckons justice and serenity! I am the hero who serves this village and delivers peace!"

"I am Tesla!" Striking a pose with both hands at her hips now, she let out a proud laugh beneath the mask that looked like a bird. "The hero who defeats criminals like you!"

"You don't say?" Unfortunately for the woman, she was shocked to witness a large challenging smile spread across the Pirate's expression. "I guess I better introduce myself too." Lina snickered and dramatically brushed her long red hair off her shoulders.

"I am the well-renowned Pirate Captain Ruby." Tesla jumped at the name. "Oh? It looks like you have heard of me. Perhaps… you are afraid?"

"If you are here…" The attacker gulped and began to search around. "Then, that must mean… The amazing Captain Sapphire is here as well."

"Never mind that dummy for now!" Lina quickly shouted and return to Tesla's attention. "Geez, when the hell am I going to be recognized…" She grumbled softly to herself before clearing her throat.

"Look, just get out of the way and let me kill the pipsqueak or you'll get hurt, kid."

"I AM NOT A KID! I AM A HERO!" The woman screamed with her thin arms waving. "AND YOU ARE NOT GOING ANY FURTHER THAN HERE! THE KING IS MY FRIEND AND AS PART OF MY JUSTICE DUTY…" Lina's eyebrows perked up when Tesla's fists emitted bright light and a surge of a powerful aura seeped around the woman's little body. "I WILL GET RID OF YOUR DARKNESS AND SHOW YOU THE LIGHT THAT IS COARSING THROUGH YOUR VEINS."

"Well," Captain Ruby could only smile. "This is getting interesting."

"Stop." From behind, the injured King struggled to get to his tiny feet. "This is my fight… Not yours, Tesla."

"But-"

"No." Reaching around her, the little animal stepped around Tesla with his large extended hands helping him. "I will… dispose of any Pirates on my island."

"Your island?" Lina snorted loudly. "This island does not belong to you. It rightfully belongs to the Taforashia clan!" Tesla and the King perked up at her claim, they glanced at each other first before looking at her.

"It remains under my reign." The King announced, however Lina just rolled her eyes.

"No, it doesn't. This island belongs to Taforashia, the legendary ship maker." Shoving her hand into her pocket and taking out a wooden talisman, she showed off a wooden piece of the previous ship that Sapphire once owned. "Since the old man is dead, I'm looking for the next best thing; his son."

"And what are you going to do when you find him?" The animal King stumbled to one knee, getting Tesla to crouch to his side and hold him up. "Are you going to kill him just like his father was killed by a knife in the back?"

"Taforashia... was murdered?" Instantly, Lina's eyes widen.

"He was murdered, alright… BY YOUR CAPTAIN!"

"Sapphire would never harm Taforashia! You got the wrong man! Taforashia and Sapphire were friends!" As Lina shouted, she began to close the gap between their bodies and stepped right in the way of the King's reach. Out of his open stomach, he spit out yards of thick rope and tangled around Lina's body. She screamed; the ropes were crushing her tighter than before.

"I HAVE SEEN IT HAPPEN BEFORE MY EYES!" The King continued to wrap her tighter and tighter. "I HAVE SEEN SAPPHIRE KILL HIM AND HE TURNED ME INTO THIS!"

"What…" Her throat was clogged and the air in her lungs was fading. When the rope came to an end, the King allowed Tesla to pick him off the ground and into her arms. Lina watched in a mound of rope, even her head was completely wrapped and she could only see them through a space between.

"Take her to the river." The King ordered his minions from atop Tesla's shoulder. "Let her drown." Whilst getting carried away, Tesla watched with a slight frown and when out of view, she looked at her King.

"She does not know who you are."

"She lies." He snorted and hopped into the air, using his ears to hover him softly to the ground. "She knows exactly who I am."

"And yet," Tesla's head slightly bopped. "I can sense that she is telling the truth."

"That woman is a Pirate and the worst one there is." He suddenly told her. "She deserves to drown and the murderer deserves to be eaten by those savages."

"You don't intend to take Sapphire to the sacrificial alter?" Tesla gasped and the King silently paused. He let out a soft grunt and shrugged his good shoulder.

"It is a welcoming death sentence for a murderer."

* * *

AN: Wow, you have no idea. This chapter took a month to finish. Why? Because of stupid writer's block. CURSE YOU, BLOCK!

Let me guess, you already figured out who Tesla is? Awesome - just don't spoil it to the other readers and write her true identity in a review. BTW, a friend of mine asked me why I was putting quotes at the top of the page and since I figured that you all must have noticed it by now, I'm going to tell you... It's called 'Criminal Minds' - I love that show.

Ciao ~ DPP.


End file.
